Blade of Darkness
by Okami 360
Summary: Anciennement Under the red moon light, il y a seulement eu un changement de titre. Le résumé en sont complet se trouve juste avant le prologue. Merci !
1. Poursuite dans la nuit sans lune

**Résumé:**

Shisame une étrange ninja venu d'une contré lointaine était anciennement détenu dans les cachots de l'Akatsuki se verra libéré et enroler dans l'organisation à la suite qu'Orochimaru est quitter cette dernière, elle s'intégrera au groupe de ninja le plus dangeureux que le monde est connu, mais quelque chose cloche avec elle, l'Akatsuki finira-t-elle par en découvrir la raison??? Quelques temps plus tard après que l'akatsuki aie pris Shisame sous son aile notre cher Tobi partira dans les bois pendant en bel après-midi d'été pour se promener et c'est l'a qu'il trouvera un vieux grimoire sur lequel il aura accidentellement trébucher, mais sait-il que l'objet qu'il a entre ses petites mains inocente quelque chose qui pourrait changer à jamais la face du monde dans lequel il vit, si cet objet venait à tomber entre de mauvaise main qui sait ce que le reste de l'humaniter deviendra. Serais-ce la marque de la troisièmes grande guerre shinobi ??? Ninjas choisissez votre camp, la fin est proche l'ère des shinobis tire à sa fin et une nouvelle aube se lève dans un brouillard épais, noir comme nuit, soyez vigilant les ténèbres vous entoure...

**PROLOGUE**

S'étais une nuit noire, aussi sombre que les ténèbres eux même. Tel sont les nuits sans lune. Une louve au pelage fantomatique et au yeux de glace, courait au travers de la forêt en neiger, pour se sauver de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un… Cela faisait deux jour et deux nuit entière qu'elle galopait sans s'arrêter une seconde pour prendre une pause. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'abandonner si vite. Mais la fatigue se faisait ressentir dans ses pattes blanches engourdi par le froid mordant de la neige d'une nuit d'hiver. Rassemblant toutes ses dernières forces elle s'élança dans une pente escarper d'une falaise. Presque arrivé, elle trébucha sur une pierre ensevelis de neige qui la fit vaciller vers le bord du sentier. Pendant quelque seconde qui lui parut des heures le temps semblais s'être complètement arrêter. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur la lande avant de s'abandonner complètement dans sa chute du haut de la paroie rocheuse.

« Je crois que maintenant c'est la fin » pensa-elle.

Elle sombra dans l'inconscience avant l'impact contre le sol de roches givrées.

* * *

Note: Seulement pour vous dire Blade dans le titre de la fic veut dire aube et non bouclier -__-"

Merci de me lire !! ^^


	2. Le réveil

Tranquillement, elle ouvrit les yeux de glace. Elle se leva avec difficulté sur ses pattes endolories, pleine de sang et de plaies, elle regarda attentivement ce qui était autour d'elle, la louve remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une petite cellule au barreaux sombre, un sol de pierre, surement pour l'empêcher de creuser pour sortir, des murs ou des chaines pendouillait dans toute leur lourdeur et un cadvre apparement délesser par les rats. "Pas très rassurant tout ça" me dis-je. Je voulu m'avancer mais un douleur déchirante dans mes côtes me fit basculer sur le côter, je fini par m'endormir dans un sommeil démunit de rêve…

**SASORI POV**

Un étage au dessus…

-Sasori… Il est temps pour toi d'avoir un nouveau coéquipier… dit le leader avec dédain et mécontentement

- Mais pourquoi moi et pas Deidara ?? protesta le rouquin.

-Parce que 1. Nous avons un nouveau membre et qu'il sera son nouveau coéquipier 2. Parce que Oroshimaru vient de nous quitter 3. Je penses pas que tu veuilles être mis en équipe avec Zetsu, et pour finir si nous avons un membre en moins cela pourrais nous ralentir dans notre collecte continua Pain.

-Hmmm…Oui vous avez raison... Continua le rouquin. «Reste que je déteste l'idée d'avoir un nouveau coéquipier…» Pensa-il

-Tu pourras aller voir au donjon et je te laisse choisir mais prends en un humain ou au moins qui a l'apparence humaine sinon je ne te garantirai pas que tu y survivras même si tu es une marionnette.

- Oui merci… fit il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Sasori sorti de la pièce ou il était entrer quelque minutes plus tôt, pour aller rejoindre son ancien équipier qui l'attendait dans un couloir un peu plus loin en fesant des petites araignés d'argiles. Lorsque qu'il aperçu son sempai dans l'embrasure de la porte il s'empressa de les ranger puisqu'il savait combien le marionnettiste les détestaient. Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur, de toute manière il est presque toujours de la sorte.

- Alors qu'es ce qui va ce passer maintenant ?? Demanda Deidara à son sempai.

- Il va y avoir un nouveau membre dans notre organisation. Soupira le marionettiste.

- Oui et alors qu'es ce que ça peut changer sempai hun ???

- Et bien se sera ton nouveau coéquipier et donc je dois m'en trouver un autre parmis ceux qui sont au donjon mais je ne sais pas si je vais trouver quelque chose qui en vaudra vraiment la peine.

- Ah je vois… alors vaut mieux y aller maintenant que jamais non ???

- …

Les deux ninjas artistes s'engagèrent dans les couloirs et escaliers qui menaient au sous sols l'a ou le donjon avais été enménagé. Les cellules n'avaient jamais été nettoyer se qui laissait une odeur de cadavre en putréfaction dans l'air, du sang séché un peu partout et quelque rats qui se promenait au travers des murs. Ils regardaient le contenu des cellules avec ennui surout parce qu'il ne restais pas grand chose de disponible, quelque fois on pouvait entendre quelque prisonnier hurler ou parler seul signe de dégradation psychique. Puis Deidara s'arrêta devant une cellule qui semblais être vide mais en regardant mieux il aperçu à part du cadavre une petite boule de poils blanc et dans le coin du haut.

-Je n'ai jamais remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose dans celle-ci quand penses-tu Sasori

-… tu as raison…

Sasori s'avança vers les barreaux, ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la boule de poils. Il remarqua que ce n'étais une boule de poils mais bien un loup d'une blancheur exceptionnel. Il tendit la main vers l'animal…

-Non mais tu es fou si ça se trouve ce truc va te bouffer !!!

-1. Chui pas fou 2. Je penses pas que ça pourrais me bouffer chui fait de bois tu as quoi pour cerveau une motte d'argile…

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de votre pars de me traiter ainsi.

-Je fais ce que je veux, je suis un déserteur. Pourrais-je tomber plus bas ??

-Heeee…

-Ferme l'a pour une fois… Lança le marionnettiste en colère.

**LOUP POV**

Une douce odeur de cèdre vain me chatouiller la truffe je fini par m'apercevoir qu'elle s'approchait de moi et des vois se faisait entendre au loin,je ne voulait pas me lever mais je levai tout de même la tête et ouvrit mes yeux, pour savoir à qui j'avais à faire. À mon grand étonnement ce que j'aperçu n'avais vraiment rien de menaçant mais réconfortant. Il avait des cheveux rouge comme sang, deux yeux d'une couleur ambre qui s'agençait bien avec son tien pâle et son visage enfantin. Il portait une longue cape noir avec des nuage rouge dessus. Il me tendais la main avec méfiance comme s'il craignait que je ne le morde, il parlait avec une autre garçon qui lui étais blond comme un champs de blé, avait les yeux d'un magnifique bleu azur et dégageait une drôle d'odeur d'argile. J'étais bien trop affaiblis par mes blessures pour m'approcher et je me contentai de balancer la queue d'un air suppliant et de les regarder avec mon regard de glace. Ces alors que celui au à la chevelure sanglante avança sa main tranquillement vers ma tête. Au départ je couchai les oreilles, mais je fini par m'habituer au contact réconfortant de sa main qui me gratouillait doucement la tête. Bercer par le rythme de vas et viens de ça main je me redormis en paix.

**SASORI POV**

-Oh que c'est mignons notre petit Sasori a trouver un ami on dirait fit Deidara en regardnt Sasori avec un sourire remonter jusqu'au oreille.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te clou le bec hein ???

-Pfff…comme si tu en étais capable.

-Ne me sous estime pas, tu pourrais être surpris.

-On verra ça…

Le lendemain matin…

**LOUP POV**

À mon réveil je vis de la nourriture et de l'eau poser à côté de moi, mes blessures étais soigner, j'avais des bandages sur les pattes et mes côtes ne me fesait plus souffrir, ça faisait si longtemps que j'avais mangé et but un peu d'eau que je dégustas ce repas comme si c'étais le dernier. Je n'avais pas encore retrouvé assez de forces pour rester éveiller très longtemps j'étais peut être guérit physiquement mais j'étais toujours aussi fatiguer donc je me roulai en boule et me redormis presque sur le champ, rêvant de jour meilleur…

Plus les jours passèrent et plus je retrouva des forces, lorsque je suis cloitré dans des endroits fermé je me met à attaquer tout ce qui me semble un potentiel danger alors tout ceux qui s'approchait des barreaux passait proche de la mort ou de perdre un membre…

**SASORI POV**

-Je vous l'avais dis Sasori sempai cet animal est dangereux vous auriez du m'écouter.

-…

-À cause de ça vous avez faillis perdre votre bars gauche,

-Pourtant, je ne lui voulais aucun mal seulement lui apporter de la nouttiture et de l'eau.

-Il faut dire que ce n'est pas un animal domestique mais bien un animal sauvage, que l'on a arraché à son environnent.

-Peut être mais ce n'est pas normal que pendant une semaine je la nourris et puis un jour comme les autres j'arrive puis on essaye de m'arracher le bras gauche ces in pensable.

-Cet animal à peut être une intelligence supérieur à ses conjénaires.

-Je crois pas non.

-Ou bien elle a peur de nous. Rajouta Deidara

-Non si non ça ferais longtemps que je ne serais plus de ce monde. Dit Sasori

-Bof de toute manière ce n'est pas dans nos priorité de songé à ça faut que tu te trouve un nouveau coèp et vite !!

-Oui je sais Deidara…

* * *

Désolé pour les fautes, et on se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre


	3. N'importe qui mais pas Zetsu

Les deux ninjas sortirent de la prison, il se faisait tard et c'est le lendemain que Sasori devra faire sont choix sur un nouveau partenaire pour ne pas être avec Zetsu…

Le lendemain matin…

Une ranger de ninja prisonnier avec du potentiel se tenait en ligne, tous habiller avec les même vêtements, un gilet et un pantalon noir et un collier avec leur nom gravé dessus. Sasori regardait attentivement tout les ninjas en ce demandant lequel d'entre eu il allait choisir, il ne voulait vraiment pas être en équipe avec un cannibale… Plus il les regardait plus il se décourageait, il regardait de quel village les prisonniers venaient il y en avais de Taki, de Kiri, même de Suna et le village de Tsukigan no kuni… « Mais ces quoi ce village bizarre j'en ai jamais entendu parler moi, voyons voir… » Je m'arrêtai devant la ninja qui venait de cet étrange contré…

« Finalement je ne serai peut-être pas avec la plante verte…», pensa-il

Elle avait de cheveux bruns clair, des yeux brun rouge et la peau très pâle, presque blanche comme des flocons de neige, elle ne semblait ne pas être la mentalement les yeux vide, la tête baissé, les bras et les jambes pleins de plaies qui étaient en train de sicatriser surement fait par un fouet suite à un interrogatoire…

**POV ????????**

Je relevai la tête à la vue de mon inter locuteur il semblait être perdu dans ses penser si je n'étais pas retenu par un jutsu qui vous consumes l'esprit s vous essayer de vous échapper j'en aurais déjà fini avec lui, puis il quitta la salle nous laissant seul, mais tout de même au fond de moi j'aurais voulu être choisi seulement pour sortir de cet endroit et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cet enfer…

**POV SASORI**

Un peu plus tard dans la même journée

- As-tu fais ton choix ?? demanda Pain

- Oui je crois que la fille de ce pays inconnu ferait l'affaire, répondit Sasori

-Ces vrai quelle a beaucoup de potentiel j'ai pu voir certain de ses jutsu, je t'apporterai mon verdict demain d'ici l'a repose toi…

- Merci à l'avance Pain Sama…

Pain sorti de la pièce en même temps que Deidara y entrais.

- Sempai ??

- Aller viens… je vais donner de la nourriture à cette bête enrrager.

- Même après avoir frôlé la mort tu veux toujours que cet animal survive ?? En tout cas je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour pouvoir encore nourrir cette bête…

-…

Et donc Sasori se rendit comme à son habitude dans le donjon mais cette fois ci lorsqu'il arriva devant la cellule elle était vide, il n'y avait strictement rien à l'intérieur.

« Pain l'aurais donc rendu sa liberté ??!! », pensa-il…

Le lendemain matin Sasori travaillait tranquillement sur une de ses marionnettes favorite lorsque Pain frappa à la porte de son atelier

- Sasori ouvre je n'ai pas toute ma journée ! lança Pain d'un air énervé

Sasori s'exécuta et ouvrit la porte à son maitre et pour voir sa nouvelle équipière

«Pour une fois que Pain a été un minimum généreux VICTOIRE CHUI PAS AVEC ZETSU !!!!!!!!!! »

- Bon prend en soin je ne veux pas qu'elle meure dans sa première mission qui sera dans exactement ben après demain d'ici l'a faite connaissance, fait lui visiter le repère et présente l'a aux autres membres…

-Oui…

Pain quitta la pièce d'un pas nonchalant en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Bon alors moi je suis Shisame et je présume que tu es Sasori du sable rouge n'es ce pas ?? Pain m'a parlé de toi mais bon j'ai beaucoup voyager donc j'ai entendu ton nom assez souvent merci

-… «Ça part mal elle parle trop à mon gout » Pensa Sasori en retournant à sa marionnette.

Quelque minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Shisame perde patience à voir son nouvel équipier ne pas l'écouter juste à ce soucier de sa marionnette bizarre.

-Puisque tu n'a pas l'air d'humeur à faire la conversation pourrais-tu me faire visiter qu'on en finissent ?? fit-elle

«Non j'ai pas envie de sortir de mon atelier… j'ai une idée !! »

- DEIDARA !!! cria Sasori…

-Oui sempai ??? Fit Deidara en arrivant dans la pièce en une fraction de seconde.

- Fait lui visiter et présent la aux autres membres, ce n'est pas une question OK…

- Ok hun…Aller viens, suis moi …en passant moi ces Deidara

- Ouais je pense que j'avais remarqué… moi ces Shisame contente de faire ta connaissance.

**SHISAME POV**

Deidara quitta la pièce et je le suivi jusqu'à une grande salle recouverte de tapis au sol et meubler avec des divans de cuir noir rassembler devant un téléviseur et un foyer ou un feu crépitait. Un homme aux cheveux clair, argenté et aux yeux mauve lisait son journal paisiblement tandis qu'un autre lui avait une capuche qui recouvrais son visage presque en entier, ses yeux rouge et vert flamboyant comptais son argent avec attention. À l'autre bout de la pièce deux autre homme jouais au carte ensemble l'un avec des cheveux noir aux yeux rouge envoutant cerné et l'autre avais l'air d'un poisson avec sa peau bleu, ses petit yeux globuleux et ses cheveux d'une teinte de bleu un peu plus foncé que sa peau elle même.

-Donc nous sommes au salon et voici Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi et Kisame…Dites bonjour à votre nouvelle équipière !! Lança Deidara

-Salut… dirent-ils tous en cœur sans intéret

-Hmmm… ils ont l'air sympa…

-… vaut mieux y aller

-Ouais

L'artiste et la nouvelle venu continuèrent la visite guidé vers un autre endroit

- Il a pas l'air très commode ni disons très social… fit Shisame

- Hum… Qui ?? Sasori ?? Lui demanda Deidara

-…

-*soupir* Tu vas t'y habituer, ces vrai qu'il est pas très sociable mais tu verras qu'avec le temps ça devrais s'améliorer ou bien se désagréger cela dépend toujours si vous vous entendez bien ou non… S'étais pareil avec moi au début…

- Et alors…

- Bien le temps à passer et malgré nos différence on formait une équipe, assez bizarre par moment.

-…

-Qu'es ce qu'il y a ???

- Non rien seulement…

-Seulement quoi ??

- Nan j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler…

- Je vois…

Ils arrivèrent tout deux devant une grande porte de métal blindé…

* * *

Suite dans le prochain chapitre


	4. Un Simple Shuriken

_Ils arrivèrent tout deux devant une grande porte de métal blindé…_

-Donc ici ces l'a ou Pain notre chef passe la plus part de ces journées

-Sais-tu ce qu'il y a derrière ces murs ??

-Non je n'y suis jamais rentré et personne d'autre d'ailleurs ces sa bibliothèque il parait.

-Je vois…

-Ça parait bizarre hein ???

-Oui beaucoup….

-…

-…

-Après tout ça tu dois avoir faim non ?? Fit Deidara avec enthousiasme.

-Non pas vraiment, pour le moment je veux juste sortir dehors si ça ne te dérange pas trop… Demanda Shisame

-Non non je vais t'y amener

-Pour de vrai ????

-Ouais

-Ces pas de l'arnaque ???

-Tu peux me faire confiance

-C'est ce qui me fais peur. Dis-je avec méfiance.

-Allé sois pas méfiante on ne va pas te manger quand même.

-Pourquoi vous en aviez l'intention ?????

-Non pas du tout

-J'espère…

Les deux ninjas se rendirent à la sortie… Dès que Deidara ouvrit la porte ce fut une libération de voir le soleil briller à nouveaux, sentir sa chaleur sur ma peau et de voir ce ciel bleu si magnifique, je me sentais libre à nouveau…

- Il fait beau n'es ce pas ? Me demanda Deidara en regardant le soleil.

Je ne lui répondis pas, en quelque bond seulement je l'avais perdu de vue mais qu'es ce que cela pourrais changer ça faisait si longtemps que je n'étais pas sorti…

- Hey attend !! Ne Part pas comme ça !! Sois au moins revenu à la tomber de la nuit !! Je crois que c'est inutile elle doit déjà être bien loin d'ici…Ben sur ce je vais faire une petite sieste en attendant le retour de Shisame… ZzZzZzzZzZz………

* * *

L'après midi étais déjà pas mal avancé lorsque je m'arrêtai enfin pour boire dans la rivière, j'avais l'habitude de couvrir plus de distance que cela mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment, si je me sauve ils vont me tuer et j'en ai pas envie… alors je décidai de repartir tranquillement vers le repère en espérant entre temps me trouver quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent…

- La nuit est en train de tomber et elle n'est toujours pas revenue… Pensa Deidara à voix haute… je vais rentrer et si demain elle n'est pas l'a j'en parlerai aux autre…

Pendant la nuit Deidara fut réveiller par d'étrange hurlement, ils étaient comme une longue plainte qui ne ce terminerais jamais en attendant qu'une autre voix vienne se joindre à elle pour chanter une mélodie sans espoir pour le reste de l'éternité, il pensa au loup qu'il y avait dans le donjon il y a quelques jours.

- Donc l'animal avait été relâché par Pain et est toujours dans les parages… se dit Deidara…

* * *

Le lendemain matin Deidara ce leva avant les autres pour voir si Shisame étais revenu… À son grand étonnement il la vit à trois cents mètres de la base, endormi au pied d'un pommier dont les fleurs étais gelées par le froid…

« Au moins elle est revenu, ces intelligent de sa part » se dit il

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux et je contemplai le paysage qui s'offrais à moi, un vent tiède vint caresser mon visage et me jouer dans les cheveux, je pris une bonne bouffer d'air frais en m'étirant avant de me lever à d'aller dans la direction de Deidara…

-Je croyais que tu t'étais sauver… dit Deidara

-Pourquoi me serais-je sauver??

-Je ne sais pas, tu aurais peut-être aimé retourner d'où tu viens retrouver les personnes qui te sont chers…

- En fait même si je le voulais il m'est impossible de retourner chez moi et toutes les personnes que j'aimais ne sont plus de ce monde…

- Je suis désolé

-Ce n'est pas grave…

-On rentre ???

-Oui je crois que serais mieux pour moi si je veux pas être malade. Fit Shisame

-En effet

Ils arrivèrent pour y entrer lorsqu'un shuriken fonça droit vers eu, ils évitèrent mais l'arme détruit le mur qui s'effondra lourdement.

-Mais ces quoi tout ce bordel !! Cria Hidan en sortant des ruines

-Je sais pas, mais on n'a pas intérêt à rester ici surtout si on ces fait repéré, répondit Deidara.

-Je sais, va prévenir les autres nous on va essayer de trouver l'ennemis.

-Entendu, fit Deidara en se volatilisant

-Shisame, passe sur la gauche je vais sur la droite on va finir par le retrouver, le premier qui le trouve à l'honneur de le tuer.

-Compris on va voir lequel de nous deux est le plus rapide.

-Es-ce un défi ??

-Peut-être bien, fis-je en commençant ma course laissant Hidan derrière moi.

-Aie ces pas du jeu j'avais pas dit que, raa, se lamenta-il en courant lui aussi.

Je flairai l'ennemis et fini par les rattraper, je sorti un rouleau, puis j'invoquai un deux griffe en argent muni d'un manche en cristal enduit de poison mortel, je pris de la vitesse devançant mes futurs victimes, en un éclair je fonçai sur eux en leur ouvrant la gorge laissant le sang des pauvre victimes gicler et couler à flot sur arbres et rocher à proximité. Hidan arriva quelque seconde après que j'aie fini, il avait un air surpris et confus.

-Alors qu'es ce que tu en dis ??

-J… Je comment dire hee je suis hee surpris.

-Pourquoi ??

-Ben habituellement les filles ne sont pas si heee… sans pitié ou quelque chose comme ça. E dit-il

- Ben maintenant tu sais qu'y a des filles comme ça idiot.

-Chui pas Idiot.

-Au que si

-Non pas du tout

Et le débat continua tout au long du chemin du retour. À leur retour Pain avait rassemblé tout le monde et attendait Hidan et Shisame pour pouvoir commencer à parler.

-Qu'es ce qui ce passe, demanda Hidan

-Baka on vient de ce faire attaquer et pis tu nous demande qu'es ce qui ce passe. Dit Deidara

-Mais qu'es-ce que vous avez tous à me traitez de d'idiot et de baka aujourd'hui. Demanda Hidan

-Hidan tu es confronté à une dure vérité qui s'appelle la réalité… Lui dis-je

-HAAAAAAAA!!! Cria Hidan

-Bon je peux commencer, demanda Pain

-Oui oui, dirent tout les Akatsukiens en cœur.

-Bon comme vous pouvez le voir notre base est heee… détruite et l'ennemis nous a trouvé alors…

-Alors quoi ??? demanda Kisame.

-On va déménager dans une planquer plus au sud…

* * *

Au plaisir de ce revoir dans le prochain chapitre ^^


	5. Le Voyage

**NORMAL POV**

_-On va déménager dans une planquer plus au sud…_

-QUOI ??? Dirent tout les Akatsuki en cœur

-Ben oui on n'a pas trop le choix, regarder tout ces effondrer. Fit Pain

-Non mais les murs étais fait de papier ou quoi pour que tout s'effondre à cause d'un simple shuriken de rien du tout, lança Shisame

-Non pas de papier mais de carton recouvert de roche, ça coute beaucoup moins cher que des vrais murs, dit fièrement Kakuzu.

-Et ben moi je veux que notre prochaine demeure soit plus spacieuse et matière aménagement, moi la poussière et les lampes à l'huiles du style 18 ème siècle c'est vraiment affreux on a même pas de lumière en plein jour parce qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, dit Itachi

-Ouais je suis d'accord avec Itachi en plus je n'aime pas partager ma chambre avec un hyperactif, ajoutas Deidara en regardant son nouvel équipier nommé Tobi.

-Tobi est un bon garçon !! Répondit ce dernier

-Et moi avec un type qui ronfle et qui parle pendant son sommeil, répondit Hidan à l'adresse de Kakuzu qui paraissait légèrement embarrasser par la remarque de son équipier.

-Pain si tu dépasse le budget je te décapite vivant. Dit Kakuzu.

-Hee, dois-je te rappeler que JE suis le chef de se groupe et dons JE décide de ce que l'on va acheter ou voler, c'est bien clair pour tout le monde ??!!

-Oui Pain sama, dirent les Akatsukiens en cœur.

-Bon, vu que nous avons tout perdu dans cet effondrement nous allons partir comme je le disais tout t'a l'heure nous trouver une planque plus au sud et nous partons dans heee, maintenant. Tout le monde en rang deux par deux, et on va prendre les présences mais ceux qui sont pas l'a ces tampis pour eux. Hidan !!

-Présent !!

-Kakuzu

-Présent !!

-Deidara

-Chui l'a hun.

-Tobi

-Tobi est présent.

-Sasori

-oui…

-Shisame

-Ici

-Zetsu

-Oui répondit la partie blanche.

-Et Konan ben elle est l'a alors tout le monde est Ici aller tout le monde en route.

Tous les membres de perdirent pas de temps et ils se mirent tous en ranger de deux par deux sauf Zetsu qui est avec lui-même, ils se mirent en route marchant dans l'herbe mouiller par une pluie récente, les arbres et rochers recouvert de grosse mousse verte donnait l'impression que tout autour d'eux étais comme une immense forêt d'émeraude, la nuit était sur le point de tomber et le brouillard commençais à se lever donnant un air plus lugubre à ce merveilleux paysage. La lune était pleine et brillait de toute sa splendeur au dessus des têtes des Akatsuki.

-AhhHHH !!! Deidara sempai, j'ai peur, dit Tobi en apercevant l'ombre d'un arbre sur le sol.

-Ferme l'a Tobi se n'est qu'une ombre.

-Qui veulent nous dévorer !! Cria Tobi ce qui fit peur à une chouette qui s'envola. HAAA!! Un monstre !!!

-La seule chose qui puisse nous dévorer Tobi ces Zetsu et il n'y a pas de monstre, ce n'est qu'une simple chouette. Souligna Shisame.

- Vous êtes sûr ???

-Oui…

Quelque minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence nocturne, le ciel dégagé, les étoiles brillait dans la voute céleste comme de minuscule soleil au loin. Tout étais calme… Lorsque…

-Senpaï, dit Tobi

-Quoi ?? fit Deidara sur un ton énervé.

-J'ai peur du noir.

-Ah non ces pas vrai, il ne va pas recommencer j'ai en plus qu'assez de l'entendre se plaindre, soupira Hidan

-Tobi, un ninja ne devrais pas avoir peur du noir ni d'une ombre alors laisse nous tranquille et continue d'avancer, Dit Deidara.

-Mi…, se plaignit Tobi tremblant de tout ces membres.

-C'est désespérant, remarqua Sasori

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Fit Shisame.

Plus les heures passe et plus le paysage changeait au fil de leurs pads, la nuit laissait place au jour, le soleil étais en train de se lever, le ciel, tantôt dégager était maintenant remplis de nuages gris laissant croire que la pluie arriverait bientôt, la forêt dans la quelle ils marchaient il ya quelques heures de cela étais déjà bien loin derrière, maintenant une grande plaine à perte du vue envahissait le paysage. Comme prévue, l'orage ne tarda pas à arriver, une pluie diluvienne tombait sur les têtes dépourvues de capuche des Akatsuki qui maintenant étaient trempé jusqu'au os et gelé par un vent nordique qui soufflait sur les longue herbes.

-J'ai froid !! dit Tobi

-Ce n'est pas la peine de s'arrêter pour si peux continuons, dit Pain.

Troisième jours ils étaient toujours sur leur route, sans s'arrêter pour dormir tous commençais à avoir faim, soif ou étais très fatiguer. Ils avaient quittés la plaine une journée plus tôt et traversaient maintenant un désert aride, sous une chaleur insupportable. Ils furent tout de même contraint de s'arrêter puisqu'une tempête de sable soufflait en dehors de la petite grotte ou ils s'étaient réfugié, en même temps tout le monde reprenaient des forces pour repartir, personne ne savait ou serais la prochaine escale pour se reposer. La tempête se calma pendant la nuit mais ils dormirent tout de même l'a ou ils étaient, les journées brulante sous un soleil ardant avait laissé place au nuit glacé qu'offrait le désert, le lendemain matin iles repartirent à l'aube pour essayer de sortir de cet enfer remplis de dunes.

-Je chaud, se plaignis Shisame.

-J'ai soif, le jus de cactus ces pas très bon, répondit Hidan.

-Et toi crois que du scorpion ces mieux ??? demanda Shisame à Hidan.

-Je pense pas…

-Non, tu as vraiment mangé du scorpion ??? Demanda Sasori

-Eh, oui j'avais faim alors j'ai mangé pour pas crever de faim.

Le marionnettiste regarda son équipière d'un air surpris mais en même temps assez dégouter.

-Hey regarder tout le monde je vois la fin du désert !! s'exclama Tobi tout content de quitter cet endroit.

Pain jeta un regard au loin et comme Tobi avait crié, le désert finissait bientôt, plus que quelques heures de marche et ils sortiraient de ce désert.

Huitième jours de marche. Personne n'avait dormi depuis l'épisode de la tempête de sable et tout le monde était soit de mauvaise humeur ou de très mauvaise humeur, certain dormait presque debout, tout le monde sauf Tobi. Complètement perdu dans une immense jungle ils tournaient en rond depuis au moins quatre bonne heures, le sol remplis d'insecte et de serpent diverses n'avaient pas l'air de les affecter, les arbres était entouré de lianes verte qui pendait lourdement de leurs branches, l'air étais très humide et il faisait chaud, moins que dans le désert mais quand même chaud. Mais l'a Tobi venait de prendre l'initiative de taper sur les nerfs de ses pauvre compagnons qui n'en pouvait plus.

Itachi regarda ses équipiers tous cerné jusqu'au oreille, il eu un petit sourire à cette vision, eux c'étaient toujours moquer de ses cernes alors que maintenant ils en avait d'aussi grosse que lui.

-Vous voyer maintenant ce que ça fait losrqu'on se moque des cernes de quelqu'un !! cria Itachi, (lui qui est censé être toujours très clame soit doit être l'effet de la fatigue le pauvre )

-Hun, grognèrent tout les autres.

-Ces se qu'on appel le karma.

-Laisse tu es saoulant l'a j'ai pas envie d'entendre le reste, je suis trop fatiguer pour discuter sur quoi que soit, dit Shisame.

-Vous êtes juste jaloux de maes connaissances.

-Pas du tout, répondit Kisame

PLus loin devant Tobi c'était décidé à s'ouvrir le clapet et à ne plus vouloir le refermer au grand malheur de Pain.

- Est-ce qu'on est arrivé ??? demanda-t-il.

-Non… fut la réponse de Pain.

- Est-ce qu'on est arrivé ???

-Non…

- Est-ce qu'on est arrivé ???

-Non !!!

- Est-ce qu'on est arrivé ???

-NON !!!!!!

Et ce fut comme ça pendant les trois heures suivante.

-Mais bordel ces quand que tu change de disque Tobi !!!?? demanda Hidan énervé.

-Alors ces quand qu'on arrive ??? demanda Tobi

-NOOOOOOOOON, ça ne va pas recommencer s'il vous plaît faites moi sortir d'ici !! cria Pain.

-Tobi si tu continue comme ça je te promets que tu ne t'en sortiras pas intact, lui dit Konan avec un regard assassin.

-Ahhhhhh !!! Cira Tobi en commençant à courir dans tout les sens, quelque secondes plus tard on entendit un "Bang" dans la direction ou Tobi était parti à courir.

-Tobi, est-ce que ça va ??? demanda Deidara en cherchant son imbécile d'équipier du regard sens pour autant le trouver.

-Oui Tobi va bien sempai mais Tobi a trouver quelque chose.

-Hun ces quoi ???

-Un endroit sympa.

-On te croit pas, dirent-ils tous en cœur.

-Oui venez voir !!

Tous s'avancèrent, en tassant les feuilles ils découvrirent une sorte de bâtiment abandonner dont les lettre MOTEL étaient sur le sol Tobi se tenait devant, tout content.

-Tobi est un bon garçon !!

* * *

Désolé pour le retard mais je ne ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire ces dernier temps mais bon je ne vais pas abandonner ma fic seulement pour ça, je ne vous promets rien pour la sortie de mon prochain chapitre mais j'aimerais beaucoup le publier pour la semaine prochaine…

Je m'excuse encore pour mes fautes d'orthographe.

À la prochaine !! ^^

Okami 360


	6. Une intrigante découverte

_Tous s'avancèrent, en tassant les feuilles ils découvrirent une sorte de bâtiment abandonner dont les lettre MOTEL étaient sur le sol Tobi se tenait devant, tout content._

_-Tobi est un bon garçon !!_

-T… Tobi, sais-tu au moins ce que tu viens de trouver, bredouilla Deidara

-Ehhh… un Motel abandonner ??? Demanda Tobi sur un ton niais.

-Non pas seulement ça, mais aussi potentiellement une nouvel planque, rétorqua Pain

-Merci bon dieux, soupira Shisame en se laissant tomber de fatigue dans les bras de son équipier qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol vaseux et remplis de serpent.

-Je me fou carrément de ce que vous pouvez penser de cette endroit paumé dans le fin fond du monde mais moi je rentre l'a dedans et je VAIS DORMIR !!! Est-ce bien compris de tout le monde, celui qui a le malheur de me réveiller souffrira fois de Jashin sama. Menaça Hidan en regardant tout particulièrement Tobi.

-Tobi ne se sens pas du tout viser, Chancela ce dernier, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air fatiguer mais bien au contraire.

Pain marcha jusqu'au seuil du motel, il prit la poigné et tenta de la tourner mais cette dernière lui resta dans les mains et la porte tomba à la renverse à l'intérieur du bâtiment abandonné, Pain y entra en ne faisant pas attention ou il posait les pieds et trébucha sur une tête de lion en statue de marbre qui avait apparemment été arraché de son emplacement initiale, le reste du Motel étais bien modeste, un salon muni de vieux divan poussiéreux avec une cheminer qui n'avait pas été utiliser depuis des lustres, une cuisine, petite certes mais ils y trouveraient tout ce qui leurs fallait , une salle à manger, 3 salles de bain et près de 15 chambres au allures diverse. Pour la décoration de drôle de statue à l'apparence d'animaux mythique étais disposer partout dans les pièces leurs donnant l'impression d'être regarder.

-Tobi a peur… Couina Tobi

-Ferme l'a, Répliqua Shisame en s'exilant dans la première chambre qu'elle vit pour s'y endormir sur le champ.

-J'espère vous revoir dans quelque jours, soupira Sasori en prenant la deuxième chambres.

Sur ce tout le monde alla se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain 5 heure du martin…

Chambre de Shisame

-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz…

-Chambre de Kisame

-RontzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz…

Chambre Tobi

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, un silence parfait trop parfait…CLAG !! Tobi accrocha la tête de statue délaissée qui se trouvait dans le passage, tou le monde dormait sauf Tobi…

Tobi prit une grande inspiration et…

-DEBOUT TOUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT LLLLLLEEEEE MMMMMMONNNNDEEEEEEE CCCCEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS L'HEEEEEUUUUUREEE DE SSEE LEVER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les portes des chambre des autres membres s'ouvrir simultanément…

-Mais ces quoi ton foutu problème TOBI !!! Cria Shisame à moitié endormis

-Le soleil est même pas lever, soupira Itachi…

-Tu refais ça une autre fois Tobi et je te promet que tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant, marmonna Sasori.

-Moi je retourne dormir, dit Hidan…

-Hun ouais moi aussi, ronchonna Deidara.

-Tobi va cueillir des fleurs dans le bois mais laisse nous dormir, fit Pain

SLAP !!!

Toutes les portes se refermèrent en même temps au nez du pauvre Tobi qui resta planter l'a pendant quelques minutes.

-Tobi est un bon garçon Tobi allé cueillir des fleurs !!

Tobi partit clopin-clopant sortant de la nouvelle demeure tout joyeux d'aller cueillir des fleurs pour améliorer l'ambiance. Il gambadait ici et l'a prenant toutes sorte de variété de plante plus coloré les une que les autres, le bruit apaisent d'une rivière qui coule tranquillement dans son lit rappela à Tobi qu'il commençait à avoir soif et s'arrêta au bord de l'eau pour s'y abreuver, déposant ses précieuses découvertes florales sur un rocher où parvenait l'écume de la rivière pour déposer de jolies perles d'argenté qui brillait comme des cristaux sous le soleil levant. Il retira son masque puis plongea ses mains dans l'eau fraiche. Les petites vaguelettes qui caressaient ses pieds le firent frissonner. Après s'être abreuver une idée lui vint à la tête.

« Si je me baigne un peu ils ne m'en voudront certainement pas… », se dit Tobi

Sur cette penser Tobi retira sa cape, ne gardant que ses sous vêtement pour ne pas rentrer tout tremper lorsqu'il rentrerait. Tobi entra dans l'eau glaciale, il remonta la rivière en amont, s'assit sur un rocher, laissant couler une chute sur le dessus de sa tête et commença à méditer. Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes et les minutes en heures, le soleil était déjà bien haut lorsque Tobi se décida à repartir, reprenant son trésor avec lui, sur le chemin du retour Tobi chantonnait en regardant la nature autour de lui, ne faisant pas attention ou il posait les pieds il trébucha sur quelque chose qui apparemment venait d'y être déposer l'a puisqu'il n'y était pas au début de sa balade, face contre terre, il réussit à ce relever tant bien que mal et regarda sur quoi il venait de perdre l'équilibre, il regarda avec stupéfaction que c'étais un livre, non pas vraiment un livre mais bien un grand grimoire à la reliure travailler dans le cuire, dragon et phénix ornait les contours, une chimère de face se tenait dans le centre dominant de sa grandeur le reste des créatures, deux lanière de cuirs noir tenait le livre fermer, le papier était jaunis par le temps paraissaient fragile. Tobi toucha la couverture avec attention, dénoua les lanières et ouvrit le livre. Les écritures étaient faites à la main, chaque trait de cette écriture parfaite avait été fait avec soins, sans jamais laissé une seule erreur. Prenant le livre avec lui et ses fleurs il reparti sur le chamin du retour

« Tobi va ramener le livre et Tobi va aller le montrer à ses sempaï Tobi est fière de lui »

Il courut jusqu'au repère ou il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé, il laissa son livre sur la table du salon, mis ses fleurs dans un vase et alla se faire quelque chose à manger, ensuite il s'empara du grimoire et alla le montrer à Deidara qui ne voulu rien n'entendre, préférant fabriquer ses bombes pour son art. Alors Tobi eu une idée celle d'aller voir Shisame, elle serait surement beaucoup plus gentille que Deidara.

-Shisame sempaï !!

-Oui Tobi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? Demanda Shisame en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

-Tobi a trouvé ce grimoire dans les fourrés alors Tobi voudrait savoir ce que c'est.

-Hum… Alors montre-moi ça !!

-Voilà.

Shisame regarda attentivement l'ouvrage et l'ouvrit. Elle passa le bout de son doit sur les écritures et tourna quelques pages.

-Tobi…

-Oui Shisame-chan ?? Savez-vous ce que c'est ??

-D'après les écritures et des têtes de page je dirais que c'est un livre d'histoire ninja…

* * *

Ouf, un autre chapitre de terminer …

Yuki kyoko-29 : Merci pour le review !! Pour en revenir à ta question ben tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, merci grandement de me lire ^^

À la prochaine ^^

Okami 360


	7. L'ombre

_-D'après les écritures et des têtes de page je dirais que c'est un livre d'histoire ninja…_

-Ah oui ??? Demanda Tobi

Tobi regardait le grimoire avec admiration et intrigue.

-Shisame-chan ???

-Oui Tobi…

-Tobi voudrait que Shisame lui fasse la lecture !! S'écria Tobi tout enjoué.

-Non Tobi j'ai autre chose à faire…

-Comme quoi ??? Fit Tobi sur un ton triste

-Je dois aller m'acheter des habits je porte encore ceux que j'avais lorsque j'étais détenu, aussi faire l'épicerie car il ya rien dans le frigo et aussi me réapprovisionner en arme.

-Ah Tobi comprend.

-Ben je dois y aller, on se revoit plus tard Tobi !!

-Oui, Tobi va commencer à lire !!

Shisame sourit à Tobi et repartit vers la sortie.

**Pendant ce temps…**

«Finalement j'aime bien cette endroit, j'ai même trouver une pièce ou je pourrai travailler tranquillement sur mon art sans être déranger » Pensa Sasori en marchant dans le corridor, Lorsqu'il entendit…

-SAASSORRRIII !!! Appela Shisame.

«AH NON !!! » pensa-t-il en augmentant le rythme de sa marche, le marionnettiste allait ouvrir la porte de son nouvel atelier mais Shisame lui bloqua l'entrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Shisame, tu es pas fatiguer toi ??? Dit Sasori sur un ton calme et posé.

-Non pas vraiment,tu veux bien venir avec moi pour faire quelque course au village voisin ???

-Et pourquoi je viendrais ???

-Parce que j'ai ça !! s'écria-t-elle en sortant un rouleau et un briquet de sa poche.

«Non elle a pas osé me voler ce qui restait de mon art déjà que dans l'effondrement j'en ai perdu une grande majorité. Elle a perdu la tête ou quoi on se paie pas la mienne comme ça, elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir celle l'a… »

-Alors qu'elle est ta réponse ??? Demanda-t-elle en allumant le briquet.

«Mais l'a j'ai pas le choix ma vengeance ira à plus tard… » Pensa le rouquin…

-Oui, bon t'a gagner mais rend moi ça tout de suite !! marmonna Sasori

-Ouais !! S'écria cette dernière en faisant un gros coleux* à son équipier qui sur le coup rougit légèrement.

-Hem t… tu peux me lâcher maintenant…Bredouilla le marionnettiste

-Ah hee… oui désolé. Fit Shisame en lui redonnant son rouleau…

-Bon ben on y va ???

-Oui !! S'écria-t-elle sur un ton enfantin en entrainent son équipier par la main vers la village voisin qui devait être à un quart d'heure de l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient, Pain avait eu de la difficulté à les localiser, ces pourquoi il avait envoyer Kakuzu et Hidan plus tôt dans la journée pour aller voir ce qu'il y avait comme chose à faire dans le village voisin… «Mais j'y pense… Ils ne sont pas revenue au repère… je me demande qu'est-ce qu'ils font en ce moment. »

**Un peu plus loin sur une plage près du village…**

-Kakuzu ??? Est-ce que j'ai un coup de soleil dans le dos ??? Demanda Hidan en montrant son dos à son équipier.

-Voyons voir… Kakuzu gifla violement le dos de celui-ci.

-HAIIEEE !!! Ça fait super mal… J'adore ça, mais je veux pas devenir rouge homard donc KAKUZU PASSE MOI LA CRÈME SOLAIRE !!! Cria Hidan à l'écart de son équipier tellement avare qu'il avait volé six pots de crèmes solaires dans un magasin même si elle coutait seulement 1,50¢.

Pain les avait envoyé se matin pour visiter le village voisin, mais ils avaient bien vite abandonnée cette idée pour aller prendre une journée de "congé" sur le bord de la mer… Et oui à quelque pas de l'affreuse forêt rempli de serpent se trouvait un village sans shinobi qui jonchait la côte.

**Quelques heures plus tard dans les rues du village…**

Shisame marchait avec plein de paquets diverses en main, elle avait revêtu de nouveau vêtement en dessous de son manteau d'Akatsuki, un grand gilet noir nuit aux reflets azurés, des shorts d'un blanc pure, une paire de botte lui arrivant à la fin de ses mollets, deux katanas attacher à sa taille par une grande bande de tissu bleu lapis-lazuli et un tat d'autre chose comme des rouleau neuf, kunais, shurikens et l'épicerie. Tout ça sans avoir dépenser une seule pièce de son porte monnaie !! Et oui Shisame avait réussi à convaincre son équipier borné jusqu'aux oreilles de payer pour elle et elle était très fière de son exploit. Ils marchaient dans le rues clame du village, Shisame regardait autour d'elle et vis passer à l'intersection d'une rue un homme fin vingtaine début trentaine, au tient basané, aux cheveux de nuit et habillé d'une drôle de manière marchait de bon pas. Le plus étrange c'est le fait qu'il lui ait fait un sourire sincère et pourtant elle ne l'avait jamais vue, elle voulue suivre cet étrange personnage mais juste à ce moment ils passèrent devant un stand de dango…

-Sasori sempaï !!???

«HAAA!!! NON pas encore !! J'ai presque plus d'argent elle veut vraiment rendre Kakuzu dingue la facture va lui faire faire cinq crise cardiaque de suite !!! En plus ces MOI qui vat me faire engueuler pour ça!!! »

-Quoi ??? Fit le rouquin en essayant de garder son calme.

-Est-ce que je peux avoir une brochette ??? Demanda-t-elle

-NAN !!! répondit-il sur un ton autoritaire.

-Sil te plait Sasori-kun !!! Renchérit-elle en le regardant avec un regard de chien battu.

-Hun… D'accord mais seulement pour aujourd'hui… soupira-t-il en ressortant son porte monnaie presque vide, maintenant qu'il avait payé, il était vide…

«Et voila je me suis encore fait avoir… »

-Merci !! Chancela cette dernière en commençant à manger sa friandise.

Il la regardait avec un regard attendri par le comportement enfantin de son équipière.

«Si elle devient comme Tobi je crois que je survivrai pas »

Le soleil commençait son déclin laissant le ciel rempli de couleur, passant du jaune à l'orange, de l'orange au rouge et ainsi de suite, malgré la grande chaleur qu'il faisait dehors une douce brise saline venait caresser leurs visage et ébouriffé leurs cheveux. Les premières étoiles commençaient à apparaitre, au loin le son rythmique des vagues s'échouant sur le rivage formait une bien belle mélodie, le village commençait à s'animer, des lampes s'allumaient dans les rues et les habitants sortaient en grand nombre pour aller manger dans diverse restaurant dont les arômes venaient vous chatouiller les narines. C'était le moment pour les deux Akatsuki de s'éclipser pour rentrer dans leur nouvelle demeure. La lune était maintenant bien haute dans le ciel, Shisame regardait la lune devant elle, regard pensif, elle avait l'air d'être ailleurs, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle se trouvait à quelque pas de l'entrer du Motel apparemment réparé par Pain au cours de la journée.

-Shisame ???

-Hum quoi ??

-On est arrivé alors je crois que tu devrais peut-être arrêter de marcher sens regarder ou tu mets les pieds…

-Pourquoi ??? Dit-elle sur un ton fatiguer, son pied gauche buta sur une pierre qui la fit vaciller vers l'avant.

-Pour ça… marmonna le marionnettiste en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

-Je crois que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, déjà ces impressionnant que tu tiennes debout après tout le manque de sommeil…Continua-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle s'y blotti et s'y endormi sur le champ. Le déserteur de Suna entra dans le hall, retira sa cape d'Akatsuki et ses chaussures, puis passa au salon ou Tobi lisait un gros grimoire près d'un feu de bois crépitant doucement dans la cheminé.

-Bonjour Sasori sempaï Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a Shisame sempaï ???!! Cria Tobi en voyant le rouquin porter son équipière.

-Parle moins fort Tobi, tu donne mal à la tête et tu risque de réveiller Shisame.

-Compris, Fit Tobi en chuchotant.

-Au fait qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le salon à cette heure ci ???

-Au Tobi lis un livre !!

-Je savais pas que tu savais lire… Pensa le marionnettiste à voix haute.

-Moi non plus, remarqua Tobi.

-Oh… hee, je crois que je vais te laisser lire…

-À plus tard Sasori sempaï !!

Sur ces derniers mots Tobi retourna à sa lecture, Sasori alla porter Shisame dans sa chambre.

Pendant la nuit…

Tobi s'endormait devant les pages du livre, le feu de la cheminer commençait à s'éteindre graduellement. Tobi piquer de curiosité retourna les pages cherchant le nom de celui ou de celle qui aurais pu écrire un tel ouvrage, sur la première page le nom de l'auteur étais graver.

Propriété de monsieur Valérien de Châteaugris

Tobi était surpris du nom de l'auteur, il n'avait jamais vu ni entendu parler de quelqu'un avec un tel nom, il ferma le livre sur ses genou, renoua les lanières et s'endormi sur le divan. Tobi se réveilla haletant et gelottant, le feu s'était éteint, il faisait très sombre, Il avait rêvé qu'une guerre se tenait au village de Taki no kuni qui opposait Kiri no kuni, les cadavres jonchait le sol, l'odeur de la mort régnait sur les lieux, sur le haut d'une bâtisse enflammé une silhouette humaine au sourire hautain et au rire psychopathe le regardait comme si il était le prochain sur sa liste, heureux de savoir que ce soit qu'un cauchemar, il se détendit et regarda autour de lui, il remarqua que son grimoire était ouvert au chapitre 10, dénommer Guerre au pays du thé. Les yeux de se dernier s'ouvrirent à leur plus grands reflétant la peur et l'inquiétude, il se rappelait très bien d'avoir fermé le grimoire et avoir attaché ses lanière de cuir ensemble, de plus les écrit reflétait parfaitement le rêve de Tobi, un fin bruit de pas se fit entendre dans un corridor, un ombre passa devant la fenêtre légèrement ouverte, cette ombre lui fit face disparue d'un battement de cil. Tremblotant de peur Tobi resta figer sur place pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié, désoler si je poste qu'à toutes les deux semaines, mais j'ai pas trop le temps ces temps ci. À la prochaine ^^

Okami 360


	8. Victime

Le lendemain matin, Deidara se leva de bonne heure, il se dirigea vers la cuisine en quête d'un bon café, il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, tourmenter par des mauvais rêves. En passant dans le salon il trébucha sur le socle vide d'une statue et tomba à la renverse dans une nué de poussières juste devant le divan. Il tourna la tête péniblement pour apercevoir Tobi tremblant de peur les genoux tout contre lui. Deidara leva un sourcil sur la scène qui s'offrait à lui mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention, se releva pour aller se préparer un bon café qui pourrais lui remonter le moral et lui donner l'énergie de survire à une autre journée surement plus stressante que la précédente. Arriver à l'endroit prévu il fouilla dans l'armoire pris le pot rempli de délicieux café, le pris, le déposa sur le comptoir, pris la cafetière la remplie à rebord, dépose cette dernière sur le rond de poêle, le mis à la bonne température et alla s'assoir sur une chaise en attendant que son café soit prêt. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement une délicieuse odeur flottait dans la pièce, lorsque le contenu de la cafetière commença à bouillir, Deidara se leva, ferma le rond, se servit une grande tasse et retourna s'assoir en sirotant son café, se délectant de chaque seconde de silence, de calme et de sérénité lorsqu'il avalait une nouvelle gorgez du liquide chaud et bien faisant en attendant les autres membres pour prendre son déjeuner. Le temps passa et les autres membres finirent par venir rejoindre Deidara dans la cuisine prenant une tasse de café en attendant que Konan finisse de préparer le déjeuner, le seul membre à qui ça avait été difficile de l'emmener dans la cuisine était Tobi, Shisame avait du le prendre par la peau du coup et l'attacher à une chaise pour calmer ses tremblement. Pain lisait le journal de la journée précédente, Shisame le lui avait rapporté du village, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger tant que ça. Il portait un regard critique sur l'article qu'il lisait, quelques membres le regardaient avec un bruit de curiosité et d'inquiétude dans le regard. Konan quant a elle servait le petit déjeuner joyeusement en chantonnant, Kisame lui était en train de parler à Itachi qui lui semblait être complètement désintéresser par ce que son équipier lui racontait. Hidan ne mangeait pas mais était étaler au sol avec un pieu dans le cœur priant Jashin, Kakuzu parlait affaire avec Zetsu, Shisame mangeait tout en surveillant Tobi qui voulait à tout pris lui échapper et les autres mangeaient sans trop prêter attention au autres. Le déjeuner terminer les Akatsukiens retournèrent tous à leurs occupations habituelles, Pain leur avait annoncé qu'ils seraient tous en vacances pour quelques temps, ce qui avait plus à tout le monde. Vers la fin de la journée Pain convoqua tout le monde dans la salle de réunion qui était en fait la bibliothèque de l'ancien Motel, Pain avait le même regard que ce matin l'a lorsqu'il lisait son journal. Ce dernier pris la parole.

-Content de vous voir tous réunis ici, dit Pain sur un ton grave.

-Passer le bla bla du début et venez-en à ce qui est important, j'ai un rituel à faire en l'honneur de Jashin avant le souper alors dépêchez-vous !! Cria Hidan impatient de retourner faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

-Ferme la Hidan… Dit Kakuzu en lui donnant un coup sur le dessus du crane.

Pain s'éclaircit la gorge et tout le monde se tut et ce dernier put continuer.

-Comme vous savez nous sommes une organisation criminel qui pour but de récupérer les démons à queue…

-MAIS ON LE SAIT DÉJ…Commença Hidan, mais avant qu'il put continuer sa phrase Kakuzu l'assomma.

-Merci Kakuzu…

-Ce n'est rien…

-Eh bien apparemment que quelqu'un voudrait nous contrecarrer nos plan en utilisant le pouvoir mystique de ses bêtes à ses propres dépens…

Les Akatsukiens regardèrent Pain avec un air surpris et inquiet.

-Cette personne c'est arranger pour que Taki et Kiri entre en guerre, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour frapper, malheureusement pour lui nous avons déjà ces deux démons mais le carnage qui fait rage l'a bà durent peut-être depuis une semaine déjà, cette guerre ne nous regarde pas mais si ce ninja décidait de repasser à l'attaque il pourrait le faire quand il veut et ou il veut, à partir d'aujourd'hui soyez très prudent et ayez toujours une arme sur vous pour vous protéger au cas ou, nous allons commencer à récolter des informations sur l'ennemi et se protéger contre une attaque potentiel, les vacances sont finis pour certains d'entre vous. Les missions recommenceront très bientôt. Zetsu va voir sur les lieux de la guerre et reviens me voir dans trois jours… Dit Pain sur un ton autoritaire. À ce moment Tobi se mit à crier et délirer comme un malade…

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!Cria Tobi affoler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tobi ?? Demanda Shisame calmement.

-C'est… C'EST Le LiVrE !!!!!!!!!!!!

-Hein ?? le gros grimoire que t'a ramener mais je vois pas le rapport… Continua Shisame

-Il L'aVaIt PrÉdIt !!!!!!!!!! Cria Tobi en plein délire.

-Comment ça, il l'avait prédit ???

-Il peut nous voir, il sait tout il prédit l'avenir, on va tous y passer…Couina ce dernier.

Tout le monde regarda Tobi le prenant pour un fou… Et les jours passèrent et Tobi ne cessait de délirer, jour et nuit il criait la supposer prédiction du livre, on avait beau lui dire que tout ça ne ce pouvait pas il persistait, faisant vivre à tout ses équipier l'enfer. Un matin, Deidara fut encore réveiller par les cris stridents de Tobi, même le café ne pouvait plus donner à Deidara quelques minutes de calme dans sa journée non vraiment maintenant il n'en pouvait plus, et aujourd'hui il décida qu'il sortirait dehors et y resterais pour le restant de la journée. Il était tôt, le soleil n'était même pas encore lever, Deidara sortit sur la pointe des pieds hors du repère. Il fabriqua un oiseau en argile, monta dessus, il s'envola haut dans le ciel, il laissa la liberté à son oiseau de voler ou il le voulait, lui il s'endormi au gré du vent qui faisait voleter ses cheveux blond. Un vent plus frais et la lumière éclatante du soleil vinrent réveiller l'artiste explosif. Il ouvrit un œil puis deux, il s'assit sur le dos de son oiseau toujours en vol, vu la position du soleil il devait être près de midi et le gargouillement du ventre de se dernier pouvait le confirmer, il prit des dango qu'il avait pris soin d'apporter à cette effet, il dégusta ses friandises avec délectation. Une fois rassasié il fit poser son oiseau au sol, prêt à faire un peu d'exercice. Il se mit à marcher dans le forêt de conifère qui l'entourait, écoutant le chant des oiseaux et sentant la douce odeur de la nature, Il marchait depuis quelques heures maintenant, il se sentait bien, calme et libre rien ne pouvait perturber ce doux moment… Puis une odeur métallique vint lui chatouiller le nez, il se dit que ce devait être un animal mort depuis peut et qu'il devait sentir l'odeur de son sang, il n'y prêta donc plus attention. Quelque minutes passèrent et l'odeur ne partait pas, elle devenait même de plus en plus forte, la petite odeur de métal c'était transformer en odeur de corps en décomposition, cela le dégoutait. Ses pieds étais mouiller, il trouvait cela bizarre puisqu'il n'y avait aucune rivière dans le coin. Son regard se posa sur le sol, son regard s'agrandit lorsqu'il vu qu'il marchait dans une vraie marre de sang, son pied gauche était coincé dans un corps dont le surface étais complètement carbonisé, un air de terreur affiché sur le visage noircis de la victime. Deidara cria à la vision de sa jambe traversant le corps dans les côtes, il s'empressa de le retirer et il se mit à courir dans l'épaisse marre rougeâtre en quête du responsable, plus il progressait plus les corps semblait être carboniser, quelques arbre brûlait, laissant leur branches tomber dans un splash qui éclaboussa Deidara de la tête au pied. Il arrivât dans un clairière dévaster, tout avait été brûler même le sang ne subsistait plus dans la clairière, un vent vint souffler le désastre et la mort. Il se dirigea vers les milieux de celle-ci. Ce qu'il y vit le surpris, juste devant lui, était allonger le seul corps qui n'étais pas brûler sur des kilomètres, cela ne voulait pas dire que cette personne vivait toujours, recouvert d'un tas de cendre, un bandeau railler du village de Iwa se tenait dans la main du ninja. Il regarda ce ninja de plus près, il déduit que c'était une femme âgé de peut-être 17 ans aux cheveux noir et au mèches rouges, qui selon ses calculs en voulant s'échapper du village s'était fait prendre par les Anbus, ne pouvant éviter le combats elle devait s'être battu et maintenant elle devait être morte. Il vérifia quand même pour en être sur, il posa sa main vis-à-vis le cœur de la jeune fille. Il attendit, au bout de quelque seconde il sentit un battement et une respiration très difficiles. Deux choix s'offrait à lui, l'achever et repartir comme si de rien était ou de l'amener à Shisame pour qu'elle la soigne. Il n'avait pas le temps de trop le temps de réfléchir mais en repensant à son village natal il prit la jeune fille en pitié se dépêcha de l'apporter avec lui loin de la marre de sang, pour l'amener au près de Shisame…

**Au repère… **

Shisame dormait paisiblement, elle avait donnée la garde de Tobi à Hidan qui l'avait amené dehors, surement pour lui montrer un de ses rituels bidons, mais pour le moment tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle pouvait dormir sans être déranger… TOC TOC TOC !!! Shisame ouvrit un œil…

-C'est qui ??

-C'EST DEIDARA OUVRE CETTE PORTE DÉPÊCHE TOI SINON JE LA FAIT SAUTER !!!!! Cria le blond.

«C'est qu'il a l'air sérieux celui l'a je devrais aller ouvrir… »

Elle vaincu sa fatigue et alla ouvrir, elle vu Deidara tout pleins de sang tenant une parfaite inconnue dans ses bras qui avait l'air très amocher, mais ce qu'elle remarqua le plus c'étais la flaque de sang qui commençait à s'accumuler sur son parquet blanc.

-Que veux-tu ???

- Soigne-la ! lui dit le blond sur un ton autoritaire.

Shisame soupira.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ???

-Parce qu'elle vient du même village que moi, elle est déserteur elle pourrait nous êtres utile… Dit le blond

Shisame regarda la fille dans les bras de Deidara quelque seconde puis reprit.

-Amène l'a dans une pièce vide ou il y a une table allonge l'a dessus, je vais la soigner mais sache que c'est Pain qui aura les derniers mots sur son sort.

-Compris !! Fit ce dernier partant dans la pièce demandé de Shisame.

Shisame alla chercher Konan, elle pourrait l'aider. Elles partirent vers la salle ou Deidara avait mis la ''patiente'' pour qu'elle soit soigner, elle était bien amocher, de multiples plaies profonde jonchait ses bras et ses jambes, mais le vrai problème était qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang, ses blessures commençaient à s'infecter Shisame et Konan devaient faire vite si elles voulaient sauver la jeune fille.

-Konan pourrais-tu la maintenir en place le temps que je soigne ses blessures, je ne voudrais pas la blesser si elle se met à bouger. Demanda Shisame

-Oui.

Konan la maintenu en place le temps que Shisame désinfecte en referme les plaies. Konan vérifia l'état de la jeune femme, elle avait un teint très pâle causer par la grande perte de sang qu'elle avait subi, mais sont état étais stable et elle devrait se réveiller dans maximum 5 jours d'ici l'a Konan alla la porter dans une chambre vide ou elle l'installa confortablement dans un lis. Il devrait toujours y avoir quelqu'un avec elle au cas ou elle fasse une rechute ou qu'une de ses plaies s'infecte. Pendant que Konan allait porter la jeune fille, Shisame partit chercher Deidara pour lui dire que ce serait lui qui resterait avec l'inconnue puisque ces lui qui l'avait ramené pendant ce temps Shisame devrait aller discuter avec Pain du sort de cette ninja. Pain était assis dans son bureau lisant et triant une grande pile de papier, lorsque Shisame entra il leva les yeux de sa paperasse lui pointa un siège ou elle prit place il la regarda quelque peut surpris et commença.

-Shisame, quel vent t'amène dans mon bureau dans un temps trouble?? Demanda Pain intriguer.

-Je viens vous voir parce que cet après midi Deidara est revenu avec une ninja déserteur de son village natal, elle était presque morte, Konan et moi avons fait notre possible pour la tirer d'affaire. Elle va bien, mais par les temps qui court la laisser repartir pas complètement rétabli et par le vent de guerre qui court ce serait plus qu'une plaie que d'autre chose de la laisser partir. Si vous y penser bien vous saurez que ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qui pourrait ce débarrasser de ninjas d'élites comme ça. Lui dit Shisame

Pain la regarda, il réfléchit quelques secondes et repris.

-Je vois très bien l'a ou tu veux en venir Shisame et un ninja de plus pourrais nous êtres bien utile. Comme tu le dis par les temps qui court rien n'est très sur. J'accepte ta requête. Elle restera parmi nous. Je réfléchirai au choix de son partenaire entre temps. Tu peux disposer. Lui répondit Pain l'air satisfait.

Shisame se dirigea vers la cuisine ou elle pourrait se prendre quelque chose à ce mettre sous la dent.

* * *

Du noir rien que du noir ces ce qu'elle voyait, la douleur cuisante qu'elle avait ressentis quelques instant plus tôt c'était évanoui, le sol semblait plus mou, plus confortable et l'odeur de sang avait disparue. Essayant de rassembler les souvenir des instants qui s'étais passé plus tôt. « Comment en suis-je arrivé l'a et pourquoi ??? »

**FLASH BACK**

Quelques jours plutôt a Iwa no Kuni…

-Tawachi, je t'assigne une mission de très haute importance tâche de ne pas me décevoir, tu es la fierté de ce village…dit le Tsuchikage

-Oui maitre vous pouvez toujours comptez sur moi.

-Très bien

-En quoi consiste cette mission maitre Tsuchikage

-Amène Dokai et Dakara avec toi et partez au sud au village caché de Kazan…

-Et ensuite.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il y aie un seul survivant, ce village nous cause des problèmes depuis quelques temps…Ne laisse aucune trace.

-Bien.

Sur ce elle parti à l'entrer du village ou Dokai et Dakara l'attendaient…

-Il était temps Tawachi sensei nous commencions à nous impatienter, Fit Dakara.

-Quel est la mission cette fois?? Demanda Dokai

-Pas grand-chose mais soyez vigilant et rester sur vos garde durant le voyage ces une mission de rang S.

-N'oublie pas que nous ne somme plus des genins mais bien des chunins maintenant sensei, Lança Dakara.

-Peut être mais je reste jounin, et fierté de ce village nous ne devons pas échouer. Dit Tawachi.

-On le sait bien, Dit Dokai

-Partons nous n'avons pas toute notre journée même si le chemin n'est pas très long partons tout de suite et comme ça si je suis correct nous arriverons au crépuscule et nous pourrons passez à l'action pendant la nuit.

-Entendu, firent les deux chunins en cœur.

Ils coururent à travers la montagne pour ne pas se faire repéré par les gardes qui surveillaient les frontière, Tawachi savait ou passer puisque le vrai village natal de Tawachi était Kazan no kuni le village du volcan, cela la rendait nostalgique à l'idée de devoir liquidé tout ses proche mais proche mais bon la mission passe avant tout.

Le soleil commençait son déclin lorsque que les ninjas d'Iwa arrivèrent aux bordures du village, « c'est peut-être un petit village mais il regorge de grand combattant». Pensa Tawachi…

-Écoutez moi bien vous allez longez la palissade nord au bout il y aura une trappe, ouvrez l'a, suivez le sentier en tournant toujours à gauche, vous arrivez dans une grande salle posez des pièges un peut partout, quand l'alarme auras sonné tout les villageois y serons ne laissez aucun survivant compris ??

-Oui !! firent-ils

-Moi je vais m'occuper des ninjas du village, à mon signal vous me rejoindrez. Partez !!

Sur mes mots ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumé, maintenant elle entra dans l'enceinte du village sans aucun bruit et débuta son massacre en commençant par les genins puis les chunins, mais elle fit une erreur et elle lui couta cher elle ne fit pas attention à un ninja qui lui avait échappé et qui venait d'avertir les autorités, et dons elle se retrouva avec une bande de jounins sur les bras. Le combat commença avec quelques kunai mais devenu plus ardente lorsque le ninjutsu entra en scène, le sol démolis, des maisons en ruines et puis des cadavres gisant sur le sol… Elle ne voulait pas me l'avoué mais j'étais épuisé par ce combat et il restait beaucoup à faire.

-Alors ces ceci que tu es devenu…

Dit une voix derrière elle.

-Oui, ça te cause un problème.

-Une vrai machine à tuer Iwa à de drôle de manière pour faire progresser leurs ninjas.

-Ne parle pas comme ça de mon village.

-Ton village mes de quoi parle tu ?? Ce que tu détruits en ce moment ces lui ton vrai village.

-De toute manière la mission passe avent tout.

-Quoi ???

-Ce n'est pas moi, mes proches ou mes équipiers qui son les priorités. Non, la priorité ces le succès de la mission et la protection de Iwa.

-Et bien tu sauras ma très chère sœur que ceux qui ne réussissent pas leurs missions sont des bons à rien mais ceux qui tue leurs proches et qui les abandonne sans raison sont encore pire, un ninja doit savoir faire les bons choix dans le vie même si il ne sont pas facile. Lui dit-il

-Ces aussi pour c'est raison l'a que je suis partis.

-Pense à tout le mal que tu fais avant de continuer, ce n'est pas seulement nous qui sommes perdent dans cette affaire, toi aussi tu l'es au final, souvient toi de ceci… Puis il disparu dans un nuage de poussière laissant Tawashi pensive.

«Il a raison … Il n'est pas trop tard pour réparé mon erreur… » pensa-t-elle

Elle rappela les deux chunins qu'elle avait avec elle et fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pus penser faire…

«Maintenant je crois que j'ai compris qu'en restant à Iwa je n'arriverai à rien, je vais tout recommencer mais différemment cette fois ci, je ne referai pas la même erreur »

Elle pris le Katana d'un cadavres et tua ces deux compagnons de voyage et commença à courir le plus vite possible dans la foret avant que Iwa n'envois des ninja pour la tuer, elle raya le bandeau de son ancien village apportant toute sa culpabilité avec elle. Une heure après sa fuite improviser des Anbus à eu près six étaient déjà à sa poursuite.

«Merde je n'ai presque plus de chakra »

Elle se retourna et composa des mudras.

-Katon Barrière Enflammer!!!!

Les arbres prirent feu et les Anbus durent utiliser un jutsu Suiton pour pouvoir passer du mur de feu qu'elle avait former, pendant ce temps Tawachi avait rassemblé ses dernière forces pour exécuter l'invocation d'un immense dragon de feu qui fonça sur les ninjas…

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **

«À partir de l'a je ne me souviens plus… »

* * *

Wow il était vachement long

À la prochaine !!

Reviews ??

Kyûbi-eye : Merci pour le review ^^


	9. Deuxième chances

«À partir de l'a je ne me souviens plus… » Se dit-elle.

Elle soupira. Les ténèbres qui l'entouraient semblaient vouloir l'avaler pour l'emporter vers l'inconnu. De toute manière ci cela devait ce passer ainsi elle ne dirait pas un mot, depuis l'incident avec les Anbus elle n'avait nulle part ou aller, la mort semblait l'appeler au loin avec une douce mélodie, elle n'avait plus mal, être l'a dans le noir ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid seulement une vague impression que la route qui lui était destiner s'arrêtait l'a, personne ne lui porterais secours cette fois non, elle était seule, seule au monde. Et voilà que la lumière lui apparue. Mais celle-ci disparue bien vite tout comme les ténèbres qui l'entourait. Tout ça ce dissipait tranquillement, finalement même la mort elle-même n'avait pas voulu d'elle. Son corps engourdie ne lui répondait pas totalement et elle senti une pression sur elle, ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement pour ne pas être éblouie par la lumière du jour. En regardant autour d'elle, elle put réaliser qu'elle n'était pas dans la forêt ou les Anbus l'avait attaqués, mais bien dans une chambre au mûr bleu céruléen, la pièce était bien modeste, étendu sur un grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce elle vu à coter d'elle une table de chevet sur laquelle divers médicaments avait été déposé et une chaise placer près du lit. Elle soupira une fois de plus. Pourquoi était-elle toujours en vie elle ne le savait pas mais cela voulait dire qu'il lui restait au moins quelque chose à accomplir dans ce monde.

* * *

Deidara devait aller voir Shisame, la "patiente" devait avoir de la fièvre, il avait failli ce brûler en posant son poignet sur le front de la ninja. Shisame faisait une sieste dans le salon pas étonnant, elle et Konan avait du travailler une journée entière à maintenir l'état de cette fille un minimum stable, et vu que Konan était partit avec Pain ce matin au village voisin, que Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu et Hidan étais à la plage et bien il restait Zetsu mais il était partit en éclaireur et de toute façon l'aurait surement mangé et Tobi eh bien Tobi ne devrait pas toucher à des médicaments sinon le résultat pour être, comment dire aléatoire surtout que ces temps ci il devenait assez fou à cause de ce sataner livre… Shisame était donc la seule libre dans le moment pour l'aider. Lorsqu'il arriva au salon il lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

-Hey Shisame réveille toi, lui dit-il

-Hun…Pas maintenant, je dois tuer les zombies…Souffla Shisame pendant son sommeil.

Deidara la regarda avec incompréhension et en même temps décourager.

-Bon si la méthode douce marche pas…

Il fouilla dans sa sacoche à argile et fit un petit oiseau qui vola dans la pièce puis explosa dans un gros BANG !!! Ce qui éventuellement réveilla la ninja.

-Hein quoi ??? Qu'es-ce qui ce passe ??? Demanda-t-elle à Deidara.

- Elle fait de la fièvre je crois…Dit soupira l'artiste explosif.

-Qui ?? Demanda Shisame pas tout t'a fait réveiller, puis les événements des deniers jours lui revinrent à l'esprit. Ah oui désoler, on va aller voir ça. Tu sais quoi??? Je viens de faire un rêve flippant.

-Je te parie qu'y avais des zombies…

-Ouais comment tu sais ???

-Je suis voyant…

0__0 "

-Vraiment…Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton perplexe.

-Non je t'ai juste entendu parler pendant ton sommeil…

-__-"

-Ah je vois…

Shisame entra dans la chambre. Et remarqua qu'elle était réveillée Ses long cheveux noirs parsemé de mèche rouge retombaient comme un voile sur ses épaule elle regardait les deux nouveau arrivant avec ses yeux d'une couleur plutôt étrange, le fond de l'iris étais d'un beau rouge rubis faisant en dégrader jusqu'au blanc de sa pupille. Intriguer elle commença à poser des questions au deux inconnus.

-Qui êtes-vous??? Où suis-je ??? Demanda la ninja sur un ton à la fois agressif et effrayer.

-Je suis Shisame, moi et l'imbécile qui fait tout exploser faisons partie de l'Akatsuki et tu es heee…Dans un motel abandonner ou nous éluons domicile…Et si je peu me le permettre vous êtes qui ??? Demanda Shisame curieuse.

-Je suis Tawachi, je viens d'Iwa no kuni, maintenant déserteur et criminelle de classa S… Soupira-t-elle mélancoliquement. Tawachi avait de long cheveux noir cendre avec des mèches rouge sang au travers et ses yeux était plus qu'étrange,

-Je suis pas imbécile. Dit Deidara.

-Oui aux dernières nouvelles tu l'as toujours été.

-Quoi moi imbécile mais tu t'es regarder avant parler !!

-Vaut rien…

-Manipulatrice!!

-Type sans sens de l'art !!!!

-Égoïste !!

-Espèce de…de…de fille… Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Deidara.

-Répète un peu que je t'explose la gueule !!!! Lui cria l'artiste en furie, apparemment très irriter par l'insulte que Shisame venait de lui faire, il la regardait avec un air mauvais et elle le défiait du regard. La pression dans la pièce était pesante et mettait Tawachi dans l'embarra, elle ne savait pas pourquoi les deux ninjas en face d'elle se disputait pour ce genre de choses mais ce qui la surprenait le plus c'est que malgré qu'ils étaient des ninjas déserteurs de classe S ils avaient l'air beaucoup plus sympathique et ouvert d'esprit que le reste des gens de tout son ancien village, finalement ce ne serait peut être pas une mauvaise idée de rester avec eux si cela ne dérangeait pas le reste de leur groupe. Tawachi sourit à cette penser, la vie ne lui avait peut être qu'apporter mort et désespoir mais aujourd'hui une nouvelle aube se levait pour elle, une chance de rattraper le temps perdu, de ce racheter auprès d'elle-même et d'abandonner tout ce que son village lui avait enseigné, en ce nouveau monde, il n'y avait aucune règle aucune lois, seulement d'autre personnes qui tout comme elle était partit de leur village natal en quête d'une vie meilleur ou de liberté ou bien tout simplement comme ça en une coïncidence. Et voilà que la vie lui offrait cette deuxième chance, maintenant, peu importe ce qui lui était destiner elle la prendrait avec plaisir, qui sais mieux qu'elle comment de fois elle avait rêvée de partir au loin sans regarder en arrière. Le conteur était remis à zéro, elle allait tout recommencer mais de la bonne façon cette fois. La voix de Shisame la ramena dans la réalité.

- La ferme Deidara de toute manière t'en serait même pas capable et je suis pas venu pour ça moi… Bon voyons voir, tu te sens bien Tawachi ??

-Oui très bien même pourquoi ?? Demanda-t-elle intriguer.

-Parce que Deidara dis que tu fait de la température, tu permet que je vérifie ??

-Oui…

Shisame déposa sa main sur le front de Tawachi, elle retira sa main comme si elle venait de se la brûler sur un four.

-Aye!!! Mais tu es brulante tu es sur que ça va ??? Demanda Shisame en tenant ça main "bruler" contre elle.

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas pour ça Shisame-san, c'est normal ma température physique est beaucoup plus élever que la votre.

-Je vois, mais appelle moi juste Shisame et pas Shisame-san, c'est juste disons inapproprié. Lui dit Shisame

Tawachi acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

-Bon moi je vous laisse j'ai pas toute ma journée. Soupira Shisame tout en sortant de la chambre y laissant Deidara et Tawachi.

-Sympa pour une criminelle… Souffla Tawachi.

-Ah, tu trouve ??? Demanda Deidara avec sarcasme ce qui fit rire Tawachi.

-Ouais, Réussi-t-elle à articuler entre deus fous rire.

-Tu veux quelque chose à manger ou à boire peut être ?? Demanda l'artiste.

-Oui, ce serait beaucoup apprécier. Lui sourit-t-elle timidement.

-Ok, je reviens avec tout ça dès que possible !! Sur cette parole il partit et se dirigea vers la, cuisine, en passant par le salon Deidara vu Kakuzu qui assis sur un des fauteuils lisait un journal en compagnie de Itachi, Kisame et Hidan qui eux faisait une partie de carte sur la table en marbre qui trônait au centre du salon. Il les contourna, et partit fouiller dans le frigo pour trouver quelque chose de potable et rapide à faire, il finit par opté pour une soupe Miso il n'était peut être pas le meilleur cuisinier du monde mais s'en tirais assez bien, une fois la préparation terminer il la versa dans un bol, pris des ustensiles et les déposa sur le plateau et pris un verre remplis d'eau. Il apporta à Tawachi son repas, il déposa le plateau sur les genoux de cette dernière et se rassis sur la chaise à son chevet. Après quelques minutes il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas commencé à manger et semblait hésitante.

-Tu ne mange pas ??? Lui demanda-t-il

-Oui, mais en fait c'est que… Deidara regarda les bras de la ninja et compris.

-__- "

-Tu ne peux pas te servir de tes bras c'est ça ???

-Oui, je crois qu'ils sont brisés…

Deidara soupira et pris la cuillère.

-Aller ouvre grand !! Lui dit-il sur ton plaisantin, la jeune fille aux yeux en dégrader de rubis fit une petite moue ennuyer, mais cela ne duras pas très longtemps, son estomac était en train de la torturer de l'intérieur tellement elle avait faim, donc elle ne broncha point et se laissa faire elle regardait le blond en face d'elle avec le regard d'un chaton abandonner ce qui eux pour effet d'attendrir le regard de l'artiste et même de lui faire monter en peu de rouge au joue, elle avala une première gorger du liquide chaud et salée au gout un peu amer d'algues puis finit par tout le manger avec l'aide de Deidara, la douleur dans son estomac s'estompa après avoir été copieusement rempli, le temps que Deidara soit partit porter le plateau de Tawachi et soit revenu à son chevet elle était déjà profondément assoupi. Il prit quelques instants pour contempler le visage endormi de la jeune fille, remonta les couvertures pour l'empêcher d'avoir froid pendant la nuit et repartit sans un bruit en s'assurant de refermer la porte derrière lui sans trop faire de bruit, la nuit venait de tomber la faible lueur que la lune offrait donnait une ambiance plus douce à leur nouveau repère, puis, il se dirigea vers sa prochaine destination, sa chambre. En passant par le salon et il pouvait remarquer que presque tout le monde qui y était présent quelques heures plus tôt était partit c coucher, il ne restait plus que Zetsu qui venait de revenir de mission et c'étais son tour de garder un œil sur Tobi, c'était simple pour Zetsu, il avait attaché Tobi à une laisse et l'avait menacé de mort si il entendait un seul mot sortir de sa bouche et dons Tobi qui étais supposément un bon garçons tenait sa langue, et se contentait de suivre Zetsu comme un chien de poche. Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre il partit prendre une douche et coucha dans la demi-heure qui suivit. Non décidément il ne regrettait pas d'avoir ramené Tawachi ici, il se trouvait même à dire qu'il était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui provenait du même village que lui. Le temps passait à une vitesse folle, encore hier Deidara se voyait poser des bombes pour Iwa, ensuite vint l'Akatsuki et maintenant il était au milieu de nulle part près d'un village à coter d'un village dont les habitants ne devaient même pas connaitre les mots ninja et armes. Que pouvait-t-on rêver de mieux pour un groupe de déserteur internationalement rechercher, pourtant il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans la portrait, quelque chose qui manquait. Comme les vieux jeux de casse-tête dont-t-on ne retrouve jamais la dernière pièce. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent disons seulement que la pièce manquante n'est toujours pas présente mais ne tardera pas à être retrouver. Aujourd'hui, un jour comme tout les autres Deidara s'endormi sous le clair de lune que laisse entrevoir le fenêtre de la pièce, demain serait un jour nouveau pour lui, pour ses équipiers et le reste de ce monde. La seule chose qu'il ignorait était qu'hier avait été dur, aujourd'hui était une étape de plus à gravir mais que demain, serait aussi noir que la mort elle-même, des jours plus sombre se préparaient…

* * *

Bon on se revoit dans un avenir proche ou lointain, je pas trop -__-

By Okami 360


	10. Créature

**Une semaine plus tard…**

La pluie tombait depuis quelques heures déjà, les gouttes résonnaient en écho sur la toiture de tôle qui recouvrait la demeure de l'Akatsuki tel une belle mélodie, bercer par le son reposant tous avaient vite fait de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, il faisait toujours nuit et tout étais calme, les nuages qui recouvrait le ciel était d'un gris presque noir, peut être pleuvait-t-il pour l'instant mais l'orage menaçait d'éclater à tout bout de champs. Si bien que le premier éclair qui fendit le ciel dans sa course folle, offrit un immense flash de lumière qui se suivit d'un grand tonnerre grondant qui au désespoir de quelques un les réveilla dans les secondes qui suivirent, seulement trop endormi pour faire réellement attention à ce qui se passait la plus part se rendormir profondément avant que ce spectacle son et lumière ne se poursuive les autres moins chanceux ne purent se rendormir que lorsque qu'il y eux une accalmie. Le matin ne tarda pas à arriver ce qui ne fit pas grand différence, ce matin l'a personne ne partit vers la cuisine avant midi. Pour dire vrai cela faisait déjà quatre jours qu'il pleuvait sans s'arrêter pendant une seule seconde, on peut dire que personne ne pouvait s'en plaindre, la semaine avait été quelque peu mouvementé, Hidan et Kakuzu était partit pour Taki au début de celle-ci pour en revenir seulement 5 jours plus tard avec un Hidan en morceaux en Kakuzu qui avait apparemment perdu un de ces précieux cœurs dans le feu de la bataille tout cela à cause que son compagnon de route n'était plus en état de combattre, disons qu'il fallut beaucoup de temps à Kakuzu avant de ce décider à recoller le pauvre Jashiniste qui pendant une journée entière avait été déposer sur une table en morceaux dans une pièce sombre. Lorsque Pain avait demandé au banquier de l'organisation ce qui c'était passer Kakuzu lui répondit simplement que Taki n'était pas un endroit auquel ils devraient s'attarder à moins de vouloir y laisser sa peau. Pain compris que Taki avait bien déclaré la guerre à Kiri ce qui ne laissait aucune bonne augure pour les événements à venir, Pain en était pas moins déborder de boulot de tout genre passant de classification de paperasse à assignation et rapport de mission déjà faite ou à faire dans les mois à venir. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, jour de pluie allait être journée à classifier de conger pour Pain, les autres pourraient s'arranger avec leurs problèmes pour la journée, pourtant il savait très bien que quelqu'un finirait par venir le voir pour lui faire part des bêtises de ses compagnons ou de lui annoncer d'autre mauvaises nouvelles et tout le monde sait que mauvaise nouvelle signifie plus de paperasse, plus de boulot et quelques jours d'insomnie en prime. Vers trois heures de cette après-midi l'a, Tawachi qui était maintenant membre de l'organisation et qui avait hérité de Deidara

comme compagnons de mission avait décidé d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur malgré le mauvais qu'il faisait à l'extérieur, elle en informa Konan qui était du moins la seule vraiment réveiller et de fiable qu'elle reviendrait surement au cours de la soirée, celle-ci lui fit un vague signe de main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris et Tawachi quitta la demeure et commença à marcher dans l'herbe mouiller, un chapeau de paille recouvrait son visage et elle portait son manteau d'Akatsuki. De son coter Konan buvait du café installer confortablement sur le canapé à écouter la pluie tomber sur le toit, tout était calme jusqu'au moment ou Tobi réussi miraculeusement à ce détacher de la laisse de Zetsu qui l'avait fait dormir à la porte de sa chambre, ce dernier se précipita dans le salon à la recherche du précieux ouvrage de Mr. Valérien, Tobi voulait le récupérer à tout pris pour une raison que l'on ignorait le pire dans l'histoire ces que Pain avait confier le grimoire à Deidara qui la veille avait parier avec Tobi qu'il le lirait en entier et du coup prouverait à Tobi que ce livre ne pouvait rien prévoir et qu'il n'avait fait que rêver à ce propos et donc en cette fin d'après midi pluvieux Deidara était confortablement installer dans sa chambre à lire le livre que Tobi considérait comme prédicateur de l'avenir, en tout cas si c'était vrai Deidara aimerait bien savoir ce que lui réserve sont avenir, mais fut bien déçus de ce qu'il contenait à date, tout ce qui était raconter était l'histoire ninja en détail. Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié les cours d'histoire mais en plus ce livre était terriblement long à lire, un quelques heures il réussi seulement à lire un chapitre et demi, et semblait s'ennuyer à mourir mais pour une raison d'un il ne connaissait il continua sa lente progression la seule chose qui l'empêcha de continuer fut la voix de Konan qui appelait le reste de l'organisation pour le souper, il laissa le grimoire reposer sur le dessus de son lit en partit rejoindre les autres pour le repas. De son coter Sasori qui avait dormi comme un loir toute la journée fut déranger lui aussi par la voix de Konan qui appelait les autres pour le repas du soir, il partit ce changer, et partit en direction de la salle à dîner avec le souvenir de ses couvertures encore chaudes qu'il avait dut quitter avec regret quelques minutes plus tôt. Les seules choses aux quels il s'attarda était de voir qu'il manquait deux personnes à table, Tawachi qui devait bientôt revenir et Shisame qui apparemment n'était pas rentré la veille laissant les membres d'Akatsuki avec leurs propres supposition pour sa part Sasori ne s'inquiétait pas du tout pour son équipière avec qui il était partit s'entrainer hier, avec ce dont elle était capable rien ne pouvait l'atteindre directement et si elle se retrouvait dans une situation de faiblesse elle le ferais savoir à l'Akatsuki pour avoir aider et soutient, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait…

Tawachi n'avait pas un très bon sens de l'orientation et tournait en rond depuis deux bonnes heures dans les bois, elle avait toujours l'impression de passer le même arbre qui était recouvert de mousse, sous ses pied les branche humide et luisante de perle d'eau du à la pluie incessante craquait la faisant quelque fois faire un saut, l'eau de pluie ruisselait sur son chapeau et finissait par retomber sur ses pieds de plus le brouillard commençais à ce lever et elle perdait tranquillement le capacité de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, se fiant à son chakra pour scanner les environs. Les arbres qui se trouvait autour d'elle n'avait aucune ressemblance avec ceux qui au départ était sur sa route, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle s'était surement beaucoup trop enfoncer dans cette forêt brumeuse elle commençait vraiment à regretter d'avoir quitté le Motel abandonner. Elle finit par se tanner et repartit dans le sens inverse d'où elle croyait être arrivé, le tonnerre s'était remis à gronder et elle commençait vraiment à ce décourager, une envoler de corbeau au loin lui donnèrent des frissons dans le dos, elle s'arrêta, pour reprendre son calme. Plus loin sur la gauche une branche craqua, ce ne pouvait être elle puisqu'elle était immobile, elle y jeta un coup d'œil mais ne vus rien sauf un épais brouillard blanc. Elle avança dans la direction du bruit plus elle avançait plus ses pas devenait incertain. Derrière un épais feuillage de branche se trouvait une clairière du moins c'est ce qu'elle constatait pour le moment. Le même craquement se firent entendre mais plus clair cette fois ci, et ce n'était pas une simple brindille qui pouvait faire un tel buis mais celui-ci étais plutôt ressemblant à des os se bisant. Un autre pas, elle avait un peu peur et elle se l'avouait mais sa curiosité voulait savoir ce qui ou quoi qui avait fait ce bruit. Maintenant qu'elle se rapprochait elle entendait une respiration saccader, elle regarda ou ses pieds et du sang ruisselait doucement dans l'herbe se mélangeant quelque peut avec les flaques d'eau dans laquelle elle marchait, elle continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir une silhouette indistincte à l'horizon…

-Qui êtes-vous ??? Demanda-t-elle

-T…Ta…Tawachi ??? C'est t…toi ??? Dit une voix faible au loin dans la brume. Tawachi ne reconnu pas la voix tout de suite mais finit par la reconnaitre.

-Shisame ??? Au mon dieux tu es blesser il faut te ramener à la base!! S'écria-t-elle en voulant s'approcher.

-N…Non…n…e t'app…roche…pas, v…va temps tant…qu'il est encore temps… Réussi Shisame à articuler avec beaucoup de difficulté.

-Aller je vais te ramener et tout ira bien, c'est surement l'effet de panique qui te fait ça. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus mais se pris un coup de poing magistral dans le ventre la faisant reculer d'une dizaine de mètre avant qu'elle n'est pus avoir fait un seul geste.

-PART JE T'AI DIT !!! cria Shisame avec ce qui lui restait de voix.

Tawachi était quelque peu sonner et compris que lorsqu'une respiration rauque et humide déposait son souffle sur ses fines épaules, elle entendit la créature ouvrir la gueule dans son dos, se préparant à la déchiqueter sous sa puissante mâchoire, ce n'était pas un vulgaire ours qui aurait pus faire quelque chose du genre. En fait rien n qui pouvait lui venir en tête pouvait avoir cette taille, et la puissance qu'émanait cette chose était plus qu'écrasante, on aurait dit qu'elle lisait au plus profond de votre âme seulement avec son regard. À ce moment Tawachi ne pensait plus qu'a une chose sauver sa peau et prévenir les autres, elle reviendrait pour Shisame plus tard, si elle n'avait rendu l'âme d'ici l'a, ses pieds la guidèrent tout seul l'emportant dans la brume l'a ou elle ne voyait plus rien, c'était la le gros avantage de la créature sur elle. Tawachi aurait bien pu s'en sortir sans aucune égratignure si elle avait eu ses parchemins avec elle mais cette fois ci elle n'avait rien et les pas du monstre se rapprochaient dangereusement…

* * *

Pendant ce temps les Akatsukiens faisait une partie de d'échec japonais sur la table en boit de la cuisine. Deidara lui venait de finir le chapitre du grimoire que Tobi avait lu et il avait seulement dit à Tobi qu'il devait y avoir eu un tat de guerre opposant ses deux pays et qu'il n'avait rien n'à craindre. Mais bon la soirée étant bien avancer il commençait à ce poser des questions, Tawachi n'était pas revenu de sa petite promenade et Shisame cela allait bientôt faire deux jours qu'elle manquait à l'appelle il ne pouvait juste pas croire que l'une comme l'autre aurait tenté de partir, ou irait-t-elle ??? De toute manière il sortit dehors avertissant les autres qu'il partait chercher les deux déserteures, la pluie avait cessé et le brouillard c'était dissiper laissant un ciel dégager ou l'on pouvait voir les étoiles qui surplombaient le ciel tel un gardien. Il marchait tranquillement la tête dans les nuages lorsque quelqu'un le heurta de plein fouet…

* * *

Tawachi courrait le plus vite que sont corps le lui permettait, le souffle court elle commençait vraiment à ce fatiguer elle ne savait pas ou elle allait mais son corps la dirigeait l'a ou il pensait être passé auparavant, sa faiblesse la mènerais à sa perte, elle pouvait déjà entendre le claquement des mâchoire de la bête qui apparemment cherchait à l'épuiser avant de tuer elle finit par foncer dans ce qui devait être quelqu'un mais avec ce qui lui restait d'énergie n'avait pas la force de s'en soucier.

* * *

Deidara quelque peut sonner finit par remarquer que c'était Tawachi qui l'avait heurté elle avait l'air complètement vider.

-Tawachi tu vas bien ???Dit Deidara un peu inquiet…

-Non, il…faut…partir d'ici.

-Pourquoi ???

Un grondement sourd retenti dans le buisson et une pair d'yeux glace se détachait de l'obscurité. Une chance que Deidara ne s'était pas trop éloigner de la base sinon il ne savait s'il aurait eu la capacité de trainer Tawachi sur son dos sur une longue distance. Il fit exploser une bombe un peu plus loin pour distraire la créature et aussi pour alerter les autres membres lorsqu'il arriva à bon port, le reste de l'Akatsuki était dehors la majorité déjà en pyjamas, regardant Deidara surpris bien sur ce fut notre très cher Hidan qui fit part le premier de son mécontentement…

-MAIS C'EST QUOI TON MAUDIT PROBLÈME DE ME RÉVEILLER !!!!!!!!!!!

Mais l'artiste blond ne répondit pas ce fut la grosse créature qui dans l'ombre répondit à Hidan juste assez pour le faire taire sans qu'il ne commente plus.

-On devrait utiliser ça pour faire taire Hidan plus souvent. Dit Kakuzu.

Pourtant ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait les Akatsukiens pour le moment mais plutôt ce qui ce tenait devant eux.

* * *

Les poils hérisser les crocs dévoiler près à sortir de l'ombre, ses yeux glaciales scrutait les pauvre petit humains effrayer qui finirait déchiqueter dans entre ses crocs mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, la créature restait figer comme une statue de marbre, un souvenir traversa l'esprit de la bête… Et celle-ci résigner tourna le dos à son ancien repas et reparti d'où elle venait loin dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

-C'était quoi. Demanda Kisame

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Deidara.

-Au fait ou est Shisame ??? Demanda Sasori à Tawachi celle-ci leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur ressembla ce qui lui restait de force et dit :

-Je l'ai vu dans la forêt elle avait l'air très mal en point si on ne va pas la chercher elle va mourir… Articula-t-elle avant de s'assoupir se le dos de son compagnon.

-On doit partir à sa recherche alors !! S'écria Kisame content qu'il y est un peu d'action.

-Non cela ne sera pas nécessaire…Dit Pain scrutant l'orée de la forêt de son Rinnegan

Incompréhension se lisait sur le visage des ninjas…

* * *

Voilà !!!!

Review ???


	11. Vraie nature,Mission et Peur

_-Non cela ne sera pas nécessaire…Dit Pain scrutant l'orée de la forêt de son Rinnegan_

_Incompréhension se lisait sur le visage des ninjas…_

- Et pourquoi, demanda Kisame

Pain pris une grande inspiration puis commença :

-Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du règne Mikazuki ??

-Vous vouez dire le celui de la nouvelle lune cette vieille légende pour enfant ?? Demanda Sasori

-Oui mais tu sauras mon très cher Akasuna que cette histoire comme tu le dit n'est pas qu'une simple histoire, le village Tsukigan no kuni était un grand village avec une grande puissance militaire, pendant longtemps ils ont régner en maitre sur toutes les grandes nations avec une poigne de fer, ils sortaient glorieux et fier des batailles qu'ils menaient, ces gens était doter de pouvoir particulier et s'en servait pour faire que la paix qu'ils avaient imposé ne soit compromis. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin, un jour tout a changé, le Tsukikage fut été assassiné pendant son sommeil par un assassin quelconque, les ninjas de ce village on chercher quelque temps à savoir qui aurait bien put faire cela. Personne ne voulu céder, ils ont fouillé tous les villages et toujours rien comme si le reste du monde se moquaient d'eux furieux ils sont retourné dans les villages et ont dit à leurs habitants que si personne ne ce dénonçait ils tueraient leur proche sous leur yeux. Et l'a encore personne ne dit un mot, il furent tous massacrer jusqu'au dernier transformant c'est être noble en bêtes sauvage sans pitié et la guerre avec ce qui restait des autre nations devenu inévitable, éclata de nouveau, les Tsuki on tout de même remporter la victoire, les pertes furent très nombreuse réduisant ce village au statut de clan. Aussi ils disparurent de toute les cartes pendant quelques siècles et pourtant ils étaient toujours l'a dans l'ombre, le mal qui les avait autrefois dévoré fut scellé et on bien vite fait retrouver leur puissance militaire, tout était parfait de nouveau, pourtant il y a 10 ans de cela ce clan fut mis à feu et à sang.

-Où voulez-vous en venir avec tous ça… Interrompis Itachi.

-Les membres de ce clan puisait leur puissance de la lune elle-même, le point est que aucun humain peut faire une tel chose, par contre un animal peut le faire… Il y a maintenant de ça 12 ans soit 2 ans avant que le clan soit décimer, j'ai eu l'honneur de m'y rendre et de faire connaissance avec ce clan et je me suis entrainer avec certain d'entre eux. Ces gens au fort caractère ne sont pas humain, ce sont des loups ils puisent leur énergie de la lune et pour la remercier de ce qu'elle leur apportait ils lui faisaient des offrandes et la vénérait, c'était leur déesse. Or le nouveau Tsukikage m'a fait part que les sceaux qui retenait cette « maladie » avait commencer à ce briser et que s'il n'avait pas agi très vite la maladie serait revenu vers eux les faisant s'exiler dans les quatre coins du monde pour tuer tous ce qui bouge. Donc ils l'avaient enfermé dans un membre du clan qui ce membre seul serait un jour capable de contrôler une telle chose, aussi il m'avait fait part que cet acte causerait ça perte à lui et aux autres membres du clan, et ces ce qui est arrivé. Ils sont tous mort sauf leur meurtrier. Hidan vint pour ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il fut cocuper…

-Avant que vous ne me posiez d'autre question pour me donner un affreux mal de tête laissé moi finir !!!! Ce qui me fait penser ça ces que lorsque j'ai envoyé des ninjas pour me trouver d'autre prisonnier ils m'ont ramené une bête à moitié morte, j'ai finit par me rendre compte qu'elle pouvait parler et avoir apparence humaine, après de rudes interrogatoires elle a même avoué avoir tué son clan même si ce n'était pas intentionnel. Ce soir ce qui a attaquer Tawachi n'était pas un ours ou quelque chose du genre, le chakra qu'émanait cette chose avait le même chakra que Shisame lorsqu'elle avait son apparence de loup, avec beaucoup plus de haine bien sur mais que vous le vouliez ou non ce qui a attaquer Tawachi était Shisame. Tobi, Konan, Sasori, Kisame et Hidan vous partez à sa recherche ramener la ici, vivante et en un seul morceau n'est-ce pas Hidan, n'hésitez pas à utiliser la force si il le faut compris ??? Finit Pain essoufflé.

-Oui Pain-Sama…

-Bon vous partez maintenant tout de suite et y'a personne qui revient avant que vous me l'avez ramené alors partez MAINTENANT !!!

-Mais il fait noir et Tobi veut pas se faire manger par le croque mitaine !!!

-Tobi tu va me faire le plaisir de te la fermer et de partir gentiment avec eux sinon pas de dessert pendant trois mois !! Continua Pain… Et c'est à ce moment que Tobi commença à pleurnicher…

-Vous z'êtes pas gentil avec Tobi et Tobi est un *snif* bon garçon !! Pleurnicha Tobi. Ennuyer Kisame pris Tobi par le collet et l'emporta avec le reste des ninjas qui venait d'être assigner à une nouvelle mission, cela ne ferais pas de mal, il faut bien avoir un peu d'action une fois de temps en temps non ???

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Une douleur affreuse se fit ressentir au niveau de la tête de Shisame, un goût acre et métallique emplissait sa gueule pâteuse. «Où suis-je » se demanda-t-elle en cherchant un point de repère mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui c'était passer dans les dernières heures, la seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne se trouvait pas près de la base, qu'elle avait sa forme animal et puis qu'elle avait eu une autre absence, ce qui devenait plus fréquent ces dernier temps, lorsqu'elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas bien elle partait dans le forêt pour ne pas que les autres membres voie sa vrai nature. Pourtant elle savait qu'aujourd'hui lorsqu'elle avait vue Tawachi pour la dernière fois elle partait doucement et elle savait très bien que ce qui se cachait en elle aurait voulu la tuer donc elle supposait que la créature l'avait suivit et avait finit par ce faire repéré. Lorsqu'elle avait ces absences le poil de la louve qu'elle était devenait un noir de jais. Son pelage habituellement blanc comme neige était maintenant recouvert d'eau et de bous qui lui collait aux pattes, elle était fatiguer mais elle devrait attendre pour se reposer, Le Akatsuki était déjà à sa recherche elle pouvait les sentir d'où elle se trouvait. Et elle ferait tout pour leur échapper le plus longtemps possible et pour cela c'est pattes ce mirent à courir droit vers les montagnes de neige éternel, c'est l'a que son voyage va commencer…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pain, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Tawachi, Deidara et Itachi était les seuls membres qui restèrent au repère, Pain était partit dormir, Zetsu dit qu'il partait pour la nuit chercher des herbes qui pourrait leur être utile pour soigner les quelques blessure de Tawachi qui était étendu dans sa chambre avec Deidara qui restait à ses coter assis sur une chaise à son chevet mais avait finit par s'endormir, Itachi lui n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de Kakuzu qui était son voisin et qui ronflait comme si un train allait bientôt passer. Il finit par s'endormir tout de même dans un sommeil sans rêve. Aux petites heures du matin vers 2h Itachi se réveilla à la suite d'un mauvais rêve, il décida d'aller prendre un verre d'eau pour lui changer les idées, il se leva et posa sa main sur son front, il ne se sentait pas très, très bien. Il passa la porte de sa chambre, traversa le salon et alluma les lumières de la salle de bain il se prit un Advil avec un grand verre d'eau. Il eu une vague impression d'être observer, il se dit que cela devait être du à la fatigue, soupira, ferma la lumière en traversant le salon qui était plonger dans la pénombre il regarda tout autour de lui, il se sentait vraiment observer maintenant, ça lui donnait même des frissons dans le dos, il finit par retourner dans sa chambre tout de même et se rendormi. 3h du matin, Itachi fut réveiller en sur saut par un drôle de bruit qui ressemblait à un grattement comme si quelque chose voulait entrer dans la pièce ou il se trouvait, maintenant il ne se sentait vraiment mal, après ce qui c'était passer ce soir l'a Itachi craignait en silence que ce soit la même chose qui avait attaqué Tawachi qui voulait entrer pour le découper en rondelle avant de le dévorer tout crue. «Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai, je n'ai rien à craindre je suis un criminel sans pitié ces de moi que l'on devrait avoir peur… » Se dit-t-il mais lorsque le bruit recommença à ce faire entendre les paroles qu'il avait dit avait été oublié, il ne pus trouver le sommeil avant 4h du matin, après ça il se réveilla aux lueurs du matin, il enfila des vêtements convenable et fila à la cuisine ou tout les autres membres sauf Tawachi était présent à manger ou se faire à manger, Itachi qui avait habitude de faire faire son café par Kisame lorsqu'il se levait plus tôt mais ce matin il dut ce le faire seul, il se pris un muffin que Konan avait fait la veille, Itachi pris une boucher dans son déjeuner et pris une bonne gorgé de son café, pas trop réveiller il regarda Deidara qui faisait la cuisine «C'est rare de la voir aux fourneaux celui l'a… »Ce dit-t-il…

-Hn…Deidara…Pourquoi fais-tu la cuisine ??? Demanda pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

-Pour Tawachi, elle ne peut pas se lever donc je lui fait à déjeuner. Content ???

-Hn…Lèche botte… Dit Itachi.

-QUOI !!!! Demanda Deidara apparemment très mécontent de la remarque d'Itachi.

-Deidara tu te dépêche ??? Entendirent les membres de l'Akatsuki provenant de la chambre de Tawachi.

-Oui j'arrive tous de suite !!! Deidara s'exécuta et parti porter le déjeuner à son équipière.

-C'est ce que je disais, lèche botte…Avez-vous entendu des bruits bizarre pendant la nuit ?? Demanda Itachi

-Quel genre… Demanda Kakuzu

-Genre de grattement sur ma porte… Répondit-t-il

-Non rien de ça…Pourquoi???

-Non pour rien…

Itachi passa une main dans ses cheveux, sortit de table et décida d'aller se promener dans le petit village non loin du repère pour se changer les idées.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	12. Disparus

Et de ses yeux elle vit le soleil mourir pour renaître au petit matin, depuis que ses ancien compagnons avait commencé à la poursuivre elle ne s'était pas arrêter ni retourner une seule fois. Pourtant maintenant qu'elle sentait qu'elle avait assez d'avance sur eux, elle se donna le droit de prendre une petite pause pour boire. Non loin de l'a un torrent déchainé se déversait dans une chute pour ralentir puis stopper sa course dans un lac aux eaux limpide et clair, c'est l'a qu'elle ferait halte. Ses pattes descendirent la paroi rocheuse sans trop de problème, quelques pierres instables tombèrent sous ses pattes endolories par les multiples échardes que la forêt lui avait insérées dans ses coussinets maintenant ensanglanté. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au bord du lac par une fine couche de givre qui commençais à ce former dans l'herbe au pied de la pente escarper ou se laissait tomber l'eau en cascade. Elle commença à boire cette eau vive qui lui redonnerait les forces de continuer, aussi elle nettoya ses pattes et les soigna les plus qu'elle put avant de continuer sa route. L'**Aquilon*** soufflait sur la forêt qui devenait de plus en plus dépourvu d'arbre et bientôt une large plaine s'offrais à elle, puis le vent tomba mais le ciel gris menaçait d'éclater à tout moment, elle savait que ce moment de calme finirait par s'envoler dans le souffle puissant du blizzard qui était très fréquent dans cette région et temps de l'année, elle devait se trouver un abri et vite sinon, prise dans une tel tempête elle mourrait. Elle se fit un petit chemin pour réussi à entrer dans un arbre creux se roula en boule mis sa queue devant son museau et Shisame, dans son refuge regarda la neige qui commençais à tomber en espérant que ceux qui la recherchait ne ferait pas l'erreur de rester au cœur de la tempête à chercher l'a ou ils ne reviendraient plus.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Le froid commençait à mordre sous les capes des Akatsuki, à combien de kilomètre étaient-t-ils de chez-eux, ils n'en avaient aucune idée, mais le froid n'était définitivement pas de la contré ou ils avaient élu domicile. Le ciel s'ennuageait à vu d'œil, et le givre sous leurs sandales ne les aidaient pas pour la température ambiante.

-Il faut nous arrêter tout ceci ne dit rien de bon… Signala Sasori

-Pourquoi?? On ne l'a même pas retrouvé, nous avons presque perdu sa trace aux collines et maintenant que nous avons trouvé une piste qui tient tu veux que l'on s'arrête??? Demanda Hidan sur un ton ironique.

-Nous avons le choix Hidan… Continuer et mourir dans le tempête qui vient ou s'arrêter et reprendre les recherches plus tard. Il me semble que le choix est facile. Répondit le marionnettiste à son égard.

-La tempête va brouiller nos piste Sasori tu le sais autant que moi que si nous nous arrêtons nous n'allons jamais réussir à la trouver! C'est ce que tu veux que nous ne la retrouvions jamais ou qu'elle meurt dans cette tempête parce qu'elle n'a pas trouvé de refuge, que nous aurions put la sauver si nous ne nous étions arrêter c'est vraiment ça que tu souhaite??!! Dit Hidan furieux.

-non…murmura Sasori en baissant la tête, juste assez fort pour que les autres l'entende.

-Alors continuons, et si la tempête devient trop intense nous irons nous réfugier le temps que ça ce calme!! En route ne perdons pas une minute !! Continua-t-il en accélérant le pas.

Hidan était souvent violent, brusque, indiscipliné et imprudent mais malgré ça il continuait toujours à vouloir allez plus loin dépasser les limites pour réussir ses objectif, son regard était toujours brillant de vivacité et d'une volonté sans faille il redonne espoir à ses compagnons même dans une cause perdu. Ces alors qu'ils purent continuer pendant près d'une heure mais maintenant que la neige tombait ils devaient se mettre à l'abri. Konan finit par convaincre Hidan de rentrer dans la grotte qu'ils avaient trouvée. Tous assis au coin du feu ils essayaient de ce réchauffer, certain mangeaient d'autre dormaient et le reste discutait. Ils finirent par s'endormir tous sauf Hidan et Sasori qui étaient toujours réveiller…

-Pourquoi…Tiens-tu tant à la retrouver?? Demanda Sasori d'une voix clame et curieuse.

-Parce que vois-tu avant d'être dans l'Akatsuki j'avais une vie moi aussi… Et j'avais une sœur, et Shisame me rappelle les bons moments que j'ai passé avec elle avant qu'elle parte pour un monde meilleur…C'est pour ça que je veux la retrouver, maintenant je la considère comme ma sœur.

-Je comprends, qu'es-ce qui lui aies arrivé??

-Elle s'est jeté un bas d'une falaise…

-Désoler

-Tu n'as à l'être ce n'est pas de ta faute…

-Je sais…

Hidan fixa les flammes du feu dansé dans un doux crépitement. Il finit par s'endormir sous la douce mélodie…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pendant ce temps ceux qui était à la base ne se doutait de rien et continuait à prendre du repos et à s'entrainer tout au long des journées. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Zetsu était parti et que personne ne l'avait vu, Pain se doutait que quelque chose avait du ce passer mais ne tira pas de conclusion rapide et ce dit que lorsque Zetsu rentrerais il lui devrait des explications valables, pourtant il y a quelque heures, Deidara qui était parti faire quelques courses au villages avait trouver en chemin le panier d'herbes de Zetsu plein mais renverser à quelque pas de l'entrer du repère ce qui avait rendu Pain excessivement nerveux. Itachi rentra dans les heures qui avait suivit et n'avait as l'air d'apprécier la nouvelle qu'un autre membre manque à l'appelle. Cette nuit l'a encore Itachi fut réveiller par un bruit mais pas par des grattements plus par des grondements roque, qui semblait si proche et si loin à la fois. Il n'osa pas se lever et resta sous ses couvertures à écouter. Quelques minutes plus tard le silence régnait de nouveau et il se rendormit. C'est bien seulement le lendemain matin que Pain ordonna à Kakuzu de partir pour chercher Zetsu, l'idée que Zetsu se soit fait tuer ou qu'il se soit fait enlever donnait en affreux mal de tête au chef de l'Akatsuki. Itachi qui n'avait vraiment rien à faire alla chercher le fameux grimoire de Tobi pour se procurer un peu de lecture et pour passer le temps. Il lut jusqu'en fin de soirée ou il dut aller se chercher quelque chose à manger en guise de repas. Il reprit sa lecture et finit par s'endormir dans un passage complètement barbant, à son réveil, il déposa le livre sur sa commode et éteignit sa lampe de chevet.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ce sont aux premières lueurs du soleil que Shisame se réveilla, les quelques rayons matinaux perçais à travers l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait l'arbre creux elle creusa dans la neige pour émerger devant un paysage complètement blanc qui luisait au soleil. Shisame commençait sérieusement à avoir faim maintenant, elle posa son museau au sol cherchant un casse-croute prisonnier de la neige. Elle se mit à creuser puis se dénicha un beau lièvre tout gras qui était mort de froid. Elle se délecta de ce repas en grugeant les os jusqu'à la moelle. Son regard se posa sur les montagnes blanches qui se dressaient devant elle, c'est l'a ou elle trouverait refuge pour échapper à l'Akatsuki, elle qui avait grandi dans ces mont elle sait tout leurs secret, et pour quelqu'un qui n'y ais jamais été il s'y perdrait forcément. Elle repartit en gambadant dans la poudreuse, la gueule ouverte, les yeux brillant…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

C'est un léger murmure qui tira Sasori du pays des rêves. Il ouvrit un œil puis deux, il se redressa doucement. La première chose qu'il nota fut le grand froid ambiant dans la grotte, même lui qui était une marionnette pouvait sentir le froid s'introduire dans ses articulation. Ce n'était pas bon signe. La deuxième chose qui tira son attention fut Tobi qui était lui aussi debout mais lui grelottait terriblement. Konan, Hidan et Kisame ne tardèrent pas à se réveiller eux aussi. Ils se regardèrent tous une minute avant de se lever et de lever le camp, tout était blanc et plus aucune trace de Shisame…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ce matin Itachi ouvrit les yeux, se tourna vers sa table de chevet pour y prendre le grimoire, mais il avait disparu…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	13. Le Fleuve

Nouvelle journée, nouveau défi, nouvelle galère, nous ne savons pourtant pas où nous allons les chemins sont toujours incertain, lire entre les lignes n'est pas toujours facile, porter un regard critique et juste sur le monde sont des choses qui de nos jours deviennent de plus en plus effacer à notre société qui est aveugle à l'essentiel, mais qu'est-ce que l'essentiel au juste? C'est ce que Shisame se demandait pendant son ascension des montagnes, blanches de neige fraiche, la brise était froide et sèche, La même chose que dans le désert, mais en beaucoup plus froid. Parfois les rochers cédaient sous les pattes du loup qui tombait de plus ou moins haut. On aurait dit que jamais elle n'atteindrait se sommet, et pourtant elle avait presque finit, ses yeux de glace scrutait l'horizon du haut de son perchoir rocheux, elle apercevait l'orée de la forêt qu'elle venait de quitter, se n'est non sans regret qu'elle tourna le dos au paysage et de même qu'à la vie qui l'avait choyé et de ses amis, tout ça, elle l'abandonnait lâchement. Puis elle retourna à son ascension. «Un dernier effort et j'y serai » pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda les quelques mètres restant à franchir avec détermination, s'élançant sur la piste de neige elle atteignit le sommet, une immense vallée se dressait au loin, qui bordait les flancs de montagnes les plus au nord, la forêt de sapins d'un vert presque noir se dressait devant elle comme un obstacle. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le ciel grisonnant de nuage de neige qui privait l'endroit de la lumière blanchâtre du soleil d'hiver cette journée serait définitivement longue, un léger soupir s'échappa de sa gueule puis repris sa route vers les vallées du nord en trottinant. Lorsque la pente devins plus escarpé, elle se décida de la franchir à la course et en sautant de plateforme en plateforme de roche, et dans sa hâte elle n'avait pas fat attention au pic de roche sur lequel tout sont poids reposait et lorsque le moment de sauter sur un autre ramassis de roche pour descendre, le sien s'écroula dans un bruit sourd, étant fatiguer, et n'ayant pas eu le temps de ce rattraper elle dévala la pente abrupte tout comme les pierres. Et tout comme elles, elle resta étendu immobile à la fin de cette chute, son souffle geler formait un petit nuage blanc. Malgré la douleur qui la tiraillait aux pattes, elle se résolu à se lever. Elle commençait à entendre les voix de ces anciens compagnons au loin dans l'écho que le vent lui apportait. Son pelage fut balayé par cette douce bourrasque enivrante. Elle fut tiré de cette penser par une violente toux qui lui fit cracher une certaine quantité de sang, qui dans le rouge commençais à virer au noir, ce qui ne lui disait qui vaille. Laissant une flaque de sang dans la neige derrière elle. Sachant que plus le temps passerait, rien ne s'arrangerait, tout pourrait seulement empirer.

Nous marchions depuis un bon bout temps, a suivre des pistes que l'on croyait celle de Shisame, et pourtant toutes ces pistes menait nulle part, la faim et la fatigue les rongeait. Hidan cherchait une piste comme un chien de chasse, il ne trouvait pourtant rien. S'ils ne trouvaient quelques choses bientôt, ils seraient surement gagnés par la folie des temps blanc, qui en aurait finis avec eux dans quelques jours seulement. Vint un temps, ou Tobi s'écroula dans la neige, complètement geler. Il se releva, tous le regarda.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose Tobi, Demanda Konan.

-Tobi à fr frrroid, Tobi veux un feu! S'écria ce dernier

-Soit réaliste, nous n'avons plus de bois un plus de briquet, Rétorqua Sasori bien irrité par la tournure des évènements.

-Alors on brulera Konan qui est fait de papier et Sasori qui fait de bois et Tobi allumera le feu et Tobi sera content ! Cria Tobi comme un damné. Ils restèrent figés pendant quelques minutes, se demandant si Tobi n'était pas déjà affecter par la folie. Rien ne pouvait plus être très sur par les temps qui courent. Puis Hidan cria quelque chose à ses compagnons qui eurent vite fait de reprendre leur esprit. Hidan grattait la neige avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Ses compagnons s'approchèrent. Ils regardèrent qu'es-ce qu'il avait trouvé, c'était un reste d'os de lièvre, et en arrière, une vielle souche se tenait l'a, à l'intérieur, la neige était pêle-mêle laissant croire qu'un animal de grande taille y avait logé il y a peu de temps et sur la lande qui s'étendais devant eux, des traces de pattes de loup avait laissé une piste qui se dirigeait vers montagne. Et cet ensemble qu'ils commencèrent leur lente progression au-delà de la montagne ayant retrouvé quelques espoirs.

Depuis qu'elle était entré dans la forêt dans le bas de la montagne, elle brouillait toute les pistes qu'elle était susceptible de laisser. La forêt était d'une densité effroyable, elle avait de la difficulté à se faufiler à travers rochers et branchages qui lui bloquaient la route. Les branches sombres des arbres faisait en sorte qu'aucune lumière quel qu'elle soit puisse éclairer la forêt qui était aussi sombre que si il faisait nuit. La mince couche de glace qui recouvrait le pergélisol craquelait sous ses pas. Il n'y avait aucun point de repère. Par contre une odeur bien étrange vint lui caresser la truffe, se demandant ce que ce pouvait être, elle suivit la piste qui était bien faible, mais tout de même l'a. Grâce à cette piste, elle réussit quelques heures plus tard à sortir de la forêt et elle s'était retrouver au commencement de la vallée qui s'étendait jusqu'au flanc de montagne du nord. La piste se continuait et elle continua à la suivre. Elle l'a mena d'abord à un fleuve qu'elle se mit à remonter en Amont. Le temps, aussi sec que le désert lui donnait mal à la truffe, à force de suivre la piste. Ses fines pattes finirent par marcher sur de la glace. Le fleuve trouvait sa source dans une mer intérieure qui s'étendait à perte de vu. La piste s'arrêtait en plein milieu de la mer geler. Ne trouvant rien à la surface de la glace recouverte d'une fine pellicule de neige. Elle Se mit à gratter puis à creuser avec ses griffes. Voyant que ses efforts ne servaient à rien, elle se mit à souffler une mince flamme de Katon sur la glace qui devint complètement lisse sur les petites parois que formait la glace fondu. Un vent glacé et sec vint geler le reste de flamme qu'elle pouvait générer avec la température ambiante, mais ce ne serait plus nécessaire de toute manière, la glace avait envie fendu et elle apercevait l'eau en-dessous d'elle. Les réjouissances de cette victoire contre la glace de durèrent pas très longtemps, un drôle de bruit étouffé se faisait entendre au loin et se rapprochait à une très grande vitesse. Seulement, elle n'eu même pas le temps de réagir que la glace se fendit tout entour d'elle, les îlots de glace qui c'était former ce martelaient les unes contres les autre et contre la berge. S'accrochant de toute ses forces avec ses griffes sur son îlots qui persistait à bouger, elle dut bientôt le lâcher pour sauter sur un autre qui faute de poids chavira sur l'arrière emportant Shisame avec lui dans l'eau glacer. Ne sachant pas très bien nager sous sa forme de loup, elle se contentait de patauger essayant de garder le museau hors de l'eau et de garder un peu chaleur, pour ne pas mourir noyer et geler. Elle commençait à se sentir lourde, ses mouvements moins fluides plus las. Sa vue s'embrouillait à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du bord de l'eau. Un morceau de glace qui dérivait lui frappa doucement la tête la laissant couler. Une chaleur douce vint envahir tout son corps engourdi alors qu'elle regardait ses dernières bulles d'air remonter à la surface, un clame inhabituelle régnait autour d'elle, elle se sentait si bien. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant engloutir par les eaux ténébreuse et calme du fleuve.

-La piste s'arrête ici…Dit Hidan avec un brin de découragement dans la voix tout en regardant la flaque de sang étampé dans la neige qu'avait laissé Shisame derrière elle. Un bruit de neige qui craque se fit entendre près d'un arbre, Hidan croyait avoir retrouvé espoir pendant deux seconde avant qu'il ne remarque que ce n'était que Sasori qui c'était laisser durement tomber dans la neige contre un arbre. Celui-ci fit un long soupir exaspéré. Pour tout dire, Sasori n'avait jamais aimé le froid, et maintenant qu'il était dans un des endroits les plus froid et sec de toutes les grandes nations ninja, il savait enfin comment devait se sentir un bloc de glace, ayant seulement son cœur comme partie humaine, ce dernier avait pris un sale coup pendant les derniers jours ou le seul manteau qu'il portait était celui de l'Akatsuki, et pour dire vrai, il pensait sincèrement que son cœur venait de figer, ce qui lui embrouillait l'esprit comme un parasite, le plus bizarre était qu'il n'avait plus du tout froid, c'était seulement une température neutre. Pour Tobi, qui était geler de la tête au pied, et qui en avait plus qu'assez de manger de la neige, de dormir dans la neige, de marcher dans la neige, de voir de la neige et même d'entendre le mot neige, pensait sérieusement à retourner à la base. En tout cas, il se promettait que lorsqu'il renterait, il mangerait plein de bonbons divers devant un bon feu de bois. De son coter, Konan souhaitait retrouver Shisame mais en même temps, elle voulait elle aussi rentrer, le froid n'avait jamais été un allier et elle commençait vraiment à vouloir manger un bon repas chaud et aurais fait n'importe quoi pour un abri avec un bon feu. Hidan, lui devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque mais sinon tout allais bien. Et pour Kisame, lui se demandait seulement s'il y avait des requins qui vivaient dans les environs. En résumé, notre petit groupe se posait beaucoup de question, devraient-t-ils continuer les recherches, ou non? Jamais dans toute leur vie de ninja criminel, ils ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable, Vraiment, la plus part se ferait battre part un lièvre des neiges à l'heure qu'il est. C'est alors qu'Hidan dut prendre un décision, ses compagnons savaient à quel point il souhaitait retrouver Shisame, peut importe dans quel état elle serait, et pourtant, même lui commençait à ne plus y croire.

-Je crois qu'il serait pour le bien de nous tous d'arrêter les recherches, Pain dira ce qu'il voudra mais ceci devient trop compliquer… Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hidan.

Oui je sais, ça fait une éternité, mais que voulez-vous, quand l'inspi ne vient pas ben je n'écris pas, mais elle est revenue et le prochain chap ne devrait pas tarder


	14. Disparition&cie

Il eu beau chercher dans toute la maisonnée, Itachi ne retrouva pas le fameux grimoire qui avait si soudainement disparue, pendant la nuit. Il ne voyait pas qui pourrait avoir eu l'intention de le prendre, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup dans leur nouvelle base et il savait plus que bien que Pain ne serait pas intéresser par ce vieux manuscrit qui accumule la poussière, Kakuzu était partis cherché Zetsu, Deidara l'avait lus et n'avais pas trouver ce livre si fantastique donc n'aurait pas de raison de le reprendre, Zetsu lui manquait à l'appel depuis quelques jours déjà et Tawachi, Itachi ne savait même pas si elle savais qu'un livre avait été ramener ici par Tobi. Bien conscient de l'étrangeté de la situation, il sortit dehors, pour s'aéré l'esprit. Il s'assit sur un rocher dans une clairière et se mis à méditer. Il pensait avoir enfin trouvé la paix intérieur lorsque Deidara arriva en courant lui criant de se «ramener » parce que Pain voulait les voir au plus vite. Bien irrité de c'être fait déranger, il sorti de la forêt sur pads nonchalant mais connaissant Pain, il ne broncha pas lorsque ce dernier le réprimanda lui disant qu'il n'était pas à l'heure.

-Bon on va pouvoir commencer cette réunion, Commença Pain, avant de regarder tout les membres de son organisation qui lui restait mais il eu une drôle de réaction lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Kakuzu était absent. Mais quelqu'un peut me dire ou est passer Kakuzu ? Continua-t-il sur un ton quelque peu agressif. Un silence s'installa dans l'audience. Deidara finit par prendre la parole.

-Je crois, que Kakuzu ne se présentera pas…dit Deidara tenant le portefeuille plein du banquier de l'Akatsuki. Je l'ai trouvé devant sa chambre se matin même, conclu-t-il. Pain commençait à douter drôlement de l'aspect sécuritaire de l'endroit ou ils avaient élu domicile.

Cette nuit là, Itachi ne put fermer l'œil, de la nuit, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il était observer. Il ouvrit la lampe sur sa table de chevet pour voir ce que c'était mais il vu seulement la lumière se reflété dans des yeux qui disparurent dans le couloir. Et pour Itachi c'était officiel, quelque chose ce cachait dans leur habitation et voulait les voir disparaitre. Il commençait à devenir nerveux, il ne pus fermer l'œil du reste de la nuit, la disparition de Zetsu et Kakuzu n'était pas d'un simple hazard. Le seul problème était de savoir quoi et comment, personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien, ils étaient des ninjas criminelle de rang S tout de même…

Chambre de Deidara…

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzzz…

CLANG !

Se réveillant en sursaut par un bruit de casserole qui tombe sur le plancher. Il ouvrit ses yeux simultanément et il se redressa dans son lit. Se frottant les yeux, il mit pied à terre et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris lorsqu'il vu la cuisine en pagaille, vaisselle briser et armoire dévaster, Kakuzu allait lui faire manger des pissenlits par la racine s'il apprenait que la verrerie était complètement foutu. Essayant de ne pas se couper les pieds en allant allumer la lumière, il fut attraper de dos par quelque chose, ce débâtant comme un fou contre la chose qui en voyant sa proie se débattre avait décidé de lui griffer tout ce qui lui passait sous la patte. Il commençait à perdre pied lorsque dans un mouvement involontaire il envoya son adversaire valsé contre le mur, ce qui arracha un grondement mécontent à la créature, elle se releva mais n'insista pas, laissant le pauvre Deidara couvert de plaie de griffure qui commençait à faire un peu mal, il devrait penser à les désinfecter…À cause de l'obscurité ambiante, il ne pus identifier à quoi il avait eu affaire.

Un peu sonné, il s'en retourna dans le confort de ses couvertures après avoir pensées ses blessures. Chose étrange, le lendemain matin, tout était en ordre dans la cuisine et rien ne paraissait s'être briser, il se demandait bien s'il avait rêvé, même si les marques de griffes étaient encore bien visible sur ses bras.

…

Après avoir décidé de repartir, les compagnons de l'Akatsuki devait se dire que la remonter ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, pourtant aucun d'autre eux ne pus se hisser plus haut que quelques mètres. Épuisés, ils devraient bientôt se trouver un abri avant que la nuit ne tombent, cela faisait maintenant trois grosse journée qu'ils avançaient dans la vallée dans laquelle ils étaient maintenant piéger. Ayant seulement mangé quelques petits rongeur et racine de sapins, depuis le début de ce voyage, ils étaient affamés. On avait dus bâillonner Tobi qui avait craqué, sous la pression.

Dans cette régions déserte, sans vie apparente, ils progressaient dans une forêt tellement dense que l'on se perdait seulement à regarder les branchages. Se servant seulement de leurs sens pour se diriger sans perdre la trace des autres, ils vivaient comme des machines, sans but apparent, ils faisaient qu'avancer sans penser. Ils parvinrent tout de même à passer au travers de cet obstacle, arrivant devant un pays lumineux de blanc. Réalisant qu'ils avait peut-être une chances de sans sortir, ils regardèrent la montagne à l'ouest, posant surtout leurs regards sur troupeaux de caribous bizarre, mais tout ce qui importait, était que devant eux, un festin s'ouvrait à eux.

Chacun se lassant un défi du regard, défiant les autres d'attraper un de ces steaks géants. Tous avaient une façon différente de s'en prendre. Kisame sorti son épée et se contenta d'absorbé l'énergie vitale d'un des animaux lui redonnant des forces. Il n'eu même pas besoin de toucher à sa proie. Hidan brave chasseur à l'épieu, il se positionna pour avoir un angle parfait pour atteindre le crâne du caribou. Dans un élan effroyable, il lança son projectile qui atteignit sans problème la tête de la bête qui tomba à la renverse sous l'impact. Agitant son câble métallique dans l'air comme un fauve Sasori, même étant fait à 90% de bois, devait quand même prendre quelque chose à manger une fois de temps en temps sans quoi, il n'aurait rien pour soutenir son cœur qui le lâcherait surement. Et donc c'est avec une précision meurtrière qu'il frappa le cœur de la bête. Tobi, lui étant dans un état euphorique, s'était contenté de courir après les animaux et de briser la nuque d'un d'entre eux.

Ayant tous retrouver le bonheur de tuer, et de voir le sang couler, ils trainèrent leur proie jusqu'à une imperfection dans la roche qui après avoir passé une entrer étroite donnait sur une caverne grande et isolé, ayant trouvé nourritures et logis, c'était décider ce soir serait à fêter. Dépeçant la viande avec soin Hidan regardait Tobi qui avait été détaché qui faisait un petit feu avec appréhension. Kisame s'occupait du repas du soir, allant cherché des herbes et quelques petites choses simples pour donner un goût à la viande.

Sasori était partit en quête d'animaux dont la fourrure pourrait être idéale pour faire couverture, tapis, botte et même manteau, puisque les leurs était en lambeau depuis bien longtemps. Seul il pensait à leur ancienne base, celle où il avait nourrit l'animal blanc, pour finit par se rendre compte que finalement c'était sa coéquipière. Décidément plus rien ne tournait rond en ce monde. Revenant à la grotte avec fourrure de pékan, lièvre et même celle d'un fauve des neiges, par contre celle-là il ce la réservait, vraiment écœuré d'avoir froid.

Kisame pour sa part avait trouvé bien plus que de simples herbes, il avait pris de l'écorce de cerisier qui pouvait être servis en infusion pour soigner la toux, il avait trouvé des racines qui n'étaient pas mauvaise et il avait même trouvé de la saponaire, qui avait été conserver dans un bloc de glace, cette plante à la fleur rose dont la racine et la tige possédait la qualité d'avoir les qualités du savon, après tout ce temps ils pourraient enfin se laver!

En tout cas Kisame en avait bien profité et sentait maintenant…La fleur, pour lui l'eau froide de l'hiver n'était pas une grande différence de la chaude du sud, armé d'une roche qui lui servis de pic à glace sur un bassin de rivière, il avait su percer la couche glacer et la pulvériser. Ce soir là, tout le monde mangea à sa faim devant un grand feu, pour ceux qui n'était pas capricieux sur la température de l'eau comme Konan qui aurait fait presque n'importe quoi pour un bain, sauta au cou de Kisame en le remerciant d'avoir remmener du «savon». À la fin de la soirée, ils tombèrent tous un à un dans un sommeil profond, rêvant qu'il revenait tous à la base dans le confort du sud…

…

**J'ai fait un gros effort pour les paragraphes ! Vous êtes content ? Le prochain chap sera poster en même temps que le prochain de La Neuvième Ombre A++**

**Reviews?**


	15. Yuki

Le blanc, que du blanc. Et le silence. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer pour voir si elle rêvait. Elle se tenait debout au milieu d'un vaste blanc, elle regarda attentivement sa main. «Suis-je morte, habituellement je reste dans la forme que je prend lorsque je rêve. » Shisame regarda devant elle, un homme à la peau basané et aux yeux bleu, habiller d'une drôle de façon me regardait, souriant. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui. En s'approchant elle se rendit compte que c'était l'homme qui lui avait sourit au village lors de sa sortie en compagnie de Sasori.

-Vous êtes…

Il ne dit rien mais fit un signe d'approbation avec sa tête, et un air songeur et triste pris place sur son visage. Il mit une de ses mains sur mon épaule et il disparu dans un petit coup de vent qui le transforma en poussière. Une violente douleur à la tête la tira de ce songe si étrange. Ses membres lui faisaient mal, elle se sentait engourdis, et elle ouvrit les yeux sur une grotte éclairé par un feu qui crépitait doucement, elle constata qu'elle était revenu dans sa forme de loup, elle essaya de se lever mais ses tentatives fut vaine, elle laissa tomber.

-Tu t'es pris un sale coup sur la tête…Fit une voix

Ses oreilles se levèrent et son regard se posa sur une silhouette qui se dessinait dans le fond de la grotte.

-Ça va prendre un peu de temps de te remettre de cette vilaine blessure…Continua la voix. Mais tout ça n'importe pas, je suis prête à te garder chez moi, mais tu dois savoir que tout ce qui se dit ici, reste ici…

Un silence s'installa entre les deux individus… La silhouette s'avança et donna une assiette remplis de viande et un bol d'eau à la louve. Regardant son assiette elle finit par ce mettre à manger avec appétits agitant la queue joyeusement. La louve blanche mangea jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus capable d'en avaler un morceau. Elle s'avança près du feu et se roula en boule bien heureuse d'avoir un nouveau chez elle. Elle regarda les flammes danser dans le petit foyer, écouta les sons du vent qui soufflait en rafale colérique pour fouetté avec violence la neige molle qui décollait en épais nuages floconneux qui rendaient toute visibilité nulle. Rien de mieux qu'une journée de tempête pour reprendre des forces.

-Au fait, moi ces Yuki, Dit la fille qui venait de ce décider de ce montrer à l'animal. Elle était vêtue de blanc, habillé avec un short et un T-shirt simple. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être affecter par le froid ambiant, ses cheveux bleus ciel long retenu en queue de cheval s'agençait parfaitement avec ses yeux d'un bleu de fond océanique.

Le temps passait, et la louve retrouvait des forces, après avoir été malade pendant un bout de temps, elle était de nouveau sur ses pattes et aidait Yuki à la chasse mais aussi dans toutes ses tâches ménagèrent, elle ne s'était jamais montré à Yuki sous sa forme humaine, et préférait garder cette aptitude pour elle seule. L'hiver avait passé et maintenant le printemps revenait. Persuader que les membres de l'Akatsuki n'avait pas pus la suivre, elle se promenait sur les plaines chassant le daim sauvages, Yuki était resté à la «maison » pour faire un peu de ménage, qui ces temps-ci était un vrai fouillis. Après avoir tué un daim et avoir courus après les perdreaux, elle retourna à la grotte avec sa nouvelle proie. En chemin, elle découvrit une flèche de bois enfoncer dans le sol. Se concentrant, elle écouta attentivement pour voir il y avait des intrus sur ses territoires. Elle put entendre la respiration de quelque chose qui ressemblait à un humain à deux kilomètres d'où elle se trouvait, redoutant le pire, prenant la flèche en plus de la proie elle rentra le plus vite qu'il lui était possible. Si c'était l'Akatsuki, elle était finit mais pas seulement elle, Yuki le serait aussi. Puisqu'elle était le jinchuriki du Sashibi.

…...

-Je reviens, j'ai laissé ma flèche dans la plaine, Dit Hidan à Kisame.

-Ok mais fait vite, Répondis Kisame sur un ton las, ils avaient chassé toute la journée, ne voulant pas rester indéfiniment dans la vallée, les Akatsuki qui avaient du passer l'hiver coincé dans cet enfer blanc qui devenait tranquillement plus vert, maintenant habiller en cuir de daim teinté de différente couleur, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eux le choix de délaisser leur manteau d'Akatsuki. Kisame aimait bien ses nouveaux habits, plus chauds et plus confortables. Il fallut quelques essais à Konan pour faire des vêtements potable qui tenait bien. Avec des bottes imperméables en peau de loutre noire, son pantalon en cuir de daim tout aussi noir, son parka en pékan et des épaulettes en lynx bleu, Kisame avait fier allure. Hidan abordait le même ensemble mais avec une peau puma bourgogne sur les épaules. Le début de l'hiver avait été pénible et ils étaient tous d'accord pour ne plus tenter l'expérience. Hidan arriva là où sa flèche c'était fichu dans le sol pour ne retrouver que quelques poils blanc…De loup blanc…Son regard se posa vers le ciel, ci ce dernier lui faisait grâce, ces poils étaient ceux de Shisame, et s'il avait raison alors il la retrouverait bien assez vite…

…

Cela faisait plus de deux mois que les autres Akatsuki étaient parti, et dans ce laps, de temps, Zetsu, Kakuzu et Pain avait disparu, il ne restait plus que Deidara, Itachi et Tawachi, tout trois avaient ne croyait plus en les autres membres, qui devaient déjà être mort, sans quoi ils seraient revenu il y a bien longtemps de cela.

Les trois Akatsuki s'étaient barricader dans une pièce et n'en sortait que très rarement du moins dans la maison ils sortaient dehors très souvent, se battant amicalement mais ils restaient toujours grouper et ne s'éloignaient pas les une des autres.

Aujourd'hui ils étaient restés à l'intérieur, dehors il pleuvait des cordes, à vrai dire, c'était comme ça depuis plusieurs jours. La nuit venu, chacun avait son tour de garde, la plus part du temps rien ne se produisait durant le premier et le dernier tiers, mais dans le deuxième, quelques fois on entendait des bruits de pas, de verre briser, des grattements sur la porte, mais rien de plus.

Une nuit pendant le deuxième tiers bien, ayant quelque peu froid, Itachi se risqua hors de la pièce, à son plus grand étonnement, tout était en place, rien n'avait été déplacer aucun objet briser. Les tapis n'avaient même pas amassé la poussière. Tout était d'une propreté déconcertante. C'était là le point étrange de la chose. Passant devant un corridor il entendit des coups de sous le plancher, plus précisément près d'un tapis qui était déplacé d'un pouce. Laissant entrevoir une fente dans le plancher de bois. Utilisant son sharingan pour se protéger d'éventuelles attaques, il glisse sa main sous le tapis, bien sur, sous ce dernier on ne trouvait aucune trace de sol, seulement un trou assez grand pour qu'il s'y faufile, et assez creux pour mettre quelqu'un de la taille de Kisame assis. À des fins purement professionnelles, et non pour satisfaire sa propre curiosité, il y entra.

Pour voir à travers l'obscurité ambiante, il souffla une petite flamme de Katon qui toucha quelque chose d'apparemment vivant puisqu'il passa à deux doigts de recevoir un coup. Prenant soin de la souffler plus loin, ce qu'il vu le laissa sans voix…

…..

Hidan venait tout juste de reprendre ses recherches, marchant à travers la neige fondante, il filait à vive allure à travers la vallée. Cherchant un indice quelconque qui pourrait lui donner une piste. Il lui fallut bien du temps avant de trouver un perdreau mort lacéré de marques de crocs, du duvet éparpiller un peu partout sur la scène mais ce fut quelques poils blanc qui lui dit qu'il était sur la bonne voix, il suivit un troupeau de daim pendant une journée entière pour savoir si elle se pointerait pour chasser et elle ne vont point. Pourtant la nuit tombé, vers minuit, le troupeau sembla s'affoler, et bien il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir une tâche blanche courir avec agilité à travers la pluie de sabot qui allait pour s'abattre vers elle. Sautant avec grâce au cou d'un jeune daim, elle le cloua au sol. La proie mourut en un rien de temps, mangeant le cœur et le foi sur place, elle lui arracha ensuite une patte arrière avec une partie du ventre pour la déposer au sol. Nettoyant son museau souillé de sang, elle regarda Hidan avec un regard qui voulait tout dire : «Reste loin de moi », le jashiniste fut vexer mais compris qu'elle ne tenait pas à être capturer, pourtant les ordres sont des ordres… Que peut-on y faire?

**Bon bon bon...Vous avez aimez? Eh bien au début je m'était dit que j'allais arrêter de l'écrire pour une longue prériode...Pourtant y'a du monde qui m'on demandé de la continuez alors voilà, le prochain chap sera bientôt! **

**Reviews?**


	16. Nouveau Problème

Un mois c'était écouler depuis que Shisame avait aperçu Hidan pendant qu'elle chassait. Et entre cet intervalle de temps, Yuki avait appris que son loup de compagnie pouvait prendre forme humaine, c'est suite à un malaise qu'elle avait du reprendre forme normal, mais seulement pour se mettre à tousser du sang et se rendre malade.

Shisame avait raconté à Yuki ce pourquoi elle avait la maladie de son clan enfermé en elle, Yuki lui avait raconté comment elle avait rencontré le Sashibi, qui mourant l'avait supplié de l'aider. Prenant le pauvre démon en pitié elle avait accepté de devenir son hôte, se transformant elle-même en jinchuriki. En échange de son sacrifice, le Sashibi lui promis allégeance, leurs chakra ne faisait qu'un et donc on ne pouvait retirer le démon d'elle puisque tout deux était la même personne et pour assurer la vie du démon la jeune fille qui avait l'élément de glace possédait la vie éternelle.

Pendant les jours qui ont suivit, Shisame du se battre contre cette maladie qui avait décidé de revenir la rongeant de l'intérieur, et malgré ses efforts cette chose qui lui griffait sauvagement les trippes pour en sortir se s'arrêtait pas. Les absences se faisaient plus fréquentes et la seule chose que Yuki pouvait faire pour l'aider était de contenir la bête à l'intérieur. Mais chaque fois qu'elle se commençait à se transformer ses os se brisaient et la pauvre souffrait le martyre. La jeune fille de glace lui faisait perdre conscience lorsque ça dégénérait et plus cela allait plus de temps elle mettait à se réveiller, si bien qu'un jour elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Ce matin elle venait tout juste de se réveiller, elle se redressa puis fixa la Sashibi.

-Combien de temps? Demanda-t-elle en hâte.

- Une demi-journée…Soupira la jeune fille.

-Non…Gémit Shisame montrant son impuissance dans son expression facial, elle avait l'air abattue, sa main qui avait perdu toute couleur était posée dans ses cheveux couleur caramel qui ne luisaient même plus sous la lumière matinale. Un fin bruissement se rendis au oreille de Yuki tandis que Shisame avait eu l'air t'entendre quelque chose qui la poursuivait partout où elle allait. Elle se leva d'un bon sur ses pieds, les yeux emplis de peur et de surprise, elle se mit à trembler.

-Il faut qu'on parte d'ici tout de suite…Souffla-t-elle, Yuki n'eu point le temps de se demander pourquoi, que tout ce qu'il se trouvait dans la grotte se retrouva dans un parchemin, Shisame l'entrainant dehors. Même si elle peinait à tenir sur ses deux jambes qui s'arquait d'une manière anormalement lupine, la jeune fille de glace voyait bien que sous le stress son amie se transformait, mais aucune douleur n'était exprimer de la part de sa compagne ce qui voulait dire que même si sa maladie la rongeait, son système immunitaire lutait lui aussi en la faisant passer sans arrêt d'humain à loup.

En se moment elle commençait tranquillement à passer à sa forme de loup mais tout en restant humaine, le mythe du loup-garou devait se remettre en question dans ce genre de situation. Un moment, lorsque ses yeux étaient devenu verront avec un brun et un bleu, ce qui faisait étrange à voir et que les deux filles étaient rendu à la limite de la chaine de montagne, devant le dernier brin d'herbe et les premières roches, sa toux revint de plus belle. Au début elle réussissait à la cacher mais le sang finit par perler sur le bord de ses lèvres. Des spasmes débutèrent annonçant que bientôt Yuki devrait intervenir. Shisame se s'agenouilla au sol pendant une seconde pour reprendre son souffle, Yuki sentant comme une pression sur ses épaules se retourna vivement pour apercevoir une bande d'humain qui la regardait elle et sa compagne…

À la base…

Itachi souffla une flamme moins forte pour se rendre compte que ses coéquipiers disparus étaient tous là bâillonnés sans pouvoir bouger. Il commença par détacher Pain, ce dernier lui fit signe de regarder derrière lui, Itachi se retourna et fit face grâce à son sharingan aux deux orbes mauves qui l'avait si souvent observé, après avoir assommé la créature et avoir remonté à la surface avec les membres manquant de l'Akatsuki. Il attacha ce qui avait terrorisé la base jusqu'à maintenant. Retournant voir si Deidara était réveiller il entra dans la chambre, ce qu'il vu le fit presque sourire, presque. Le pyromane avait entouré la taille de la déserteur de son village natal de ses bras vigoureux, il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, il dormait surement aussi dur qu'une roche. Ce qui serait drôle c'est de voir leurs têtes le lendemain matin. Et pourtant ce serait peut-être bien pour Deidara d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter…

Pendant le reste de la nuit qu'il restait il transforma une pièce inoccupé en prison de fortune pour y mettre la chose, et pourtant lorsque le clair de lune éclaira cette chose, L'Uchiwa regarda ce que c'était, il s'attendait à une erreur de la nature mais il entrevu le visage d'une fille, dans la vingtaine, des cheveux blanc un teint pâle et des orbes mauves, mais lorsque les rayons lunaires devinrent plus fort elle se débattit et Itachi compris qu'elle avait du vivre uniquement la nuit pendant des années pour ne plus supporter la lumière, il l'enfermais dans la pièce qui n'avais aucune fenêtre et donc elle serait à l'abri de luminosité jusqu'à ce que Pain décide de ce qu'il allait faire d'elle…

Retournons aux autres Akatsuki...

Lorsqu'Hidan aperçus Shisame à terre se tordant quelque peu au sol l'autre fille restant paralyser devant la vu d'autre humain. Hidan croyant que c'est elle qui avait fait du mal à son ancienne compatriote il allait se jeter sur la fille de au teint de neige lorsque Sasori l'arrêta en lui barrant le passage, lui montrant que la fille l'aidait, elle était pencher sur elle une lueur bleu émanant de ses mains, presser contre le front de la fille loup. Avec méfiance ils s'approchèrent furtivement puis lorsque Yuki eu finit avec Shisame, elle fut assumer puis transporter, elle ne savait trop où. Les Akatsuki les ramenèrent toutes les deux à leur bases dans le sud qu'il avait tout l'hiver rêver d'y retourner.

Lors du réveil de Yuki elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, avec Shisame qui avait recommencé à tousser, en se réveillant. Yuki tenta de faire de la lumière ma quelque chose gronda comme un chat sous la vue de lumière. Mais sans lumière elle ne pouvait pas soigner Shisame qui maintenant se tordait au sol, un son entre le cri et le hurlement lupin lui sortis de la bouche, même si elle n'était pas complètement consciente, la bête elle l'était parfaitement. Sous le vacarme que la pauvre faisait tout en exprimant la souffrance qu'elle ressentait. La porte finis par s'ouvrir, sur un homme aux cheveux orange et aux yeux étrange, entra dans la pièce, pris Shisame agonisante dans ses bras puis fit signe à Yuki de le suivre. Tout deux réussirent à faire taire la chose et de faire en sorte que la douleur se stoppe. Du moins Pain demanda à Yuki comment elle faisait pour faire en sorte de ralentir la maladie. Tout en parlant pratique, Pain finir par découvrir qu'il avait mis la main sur le jinchuriki du Sashibi, la seule encoche était que c'était la seul qui pouvait maintenir Shisame dans un état minimalement stable et pourtant il pouvait mettre la main sur le pouvoir d'un autre démon, la renfermant dans la même pièce que la personne qui avait terrorisé les Akatsuki pendant les mois précédent.

Que faire…? Pain se demandait bien ce qu'il allait faire ensuite, il ne pouvait pas laisser Shisame mourir, et ou se transformer en bête sanguinaire, les autres membres ne lui pardonnerait pas cet erreur, mais il lui fallait le pouvoir de tout les démons pour mettre leurs plans à exécution…Pendant ce temps, Shisame reposait dans sa chambre entourer d'Hidan et de Sasori qui se faisait tout les deux des mauvais sangs à son sujet, disons que Tawachi et Deidara passait du temps ensemble, que Tobi fêtait le retour dans le sud, que Konan s'occupait des «prisonniers », Zetsu mangeait de tout son saoul, Itachi était content de retrouver Kisame et Kakuzu lui comptait son argent…

**Dah...Je sais pas quand je vais reposter... A+**

**Reviews?**

**En passant, encore merci pour votre tolérance envers mon orthographe pourris...**


End file.
